


Over and Over Again

by chooeychan_08



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Comedy, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chooeychan_08/pseuds/chooeychan_08
Summary: Yachi and Kuroo had been together for 3 years now. Kuroo, courted Yachi when she was in her freshman year in Tokyo University after 1 year in their relationship they moved in together. Those were the happiest days of their life. Everyone was jealous of their relationship. Everyone thinks that they will end up together and have kids. Their friends think that after Yachi’s graduation, Kuroo will propose to her. But that’s just what everyone thinks.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yachi Hitoka, Miya Osamu/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 39
Kudos: 110





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, This is my first ever story! There might be a lot of grammatical errors :((( I'm really sorry. Anyway, hope you like it. Also, I accept request to my readers. so yeaaahhh! That's all thank you so muchhh

Yachi and Kuroo had been together for 3 years now. Kuroo, courted Yachi when she was in her freshman year in Tokyo University after 1 year in their relationship they moved in together. Those were the happiest days of their life. Everyone was jealous of their relationship. Everyone thinks that they will end up together and have kids. Their friends think that after Yachi’s graduation, Kuroo will propose to her. But that’s just what everyone thinks. 

Now, Yachi is in her last year of college and Kuroo is working and now part of the Japan Volleyball Association’s sports promotion division. 

What will happen to them? 

Only 4 more days and Yachi’s now out of college and it’s been 3 weeks since Kuroo has been avoiding her. 

‘What’s happening to him?’ She thought to herself is there something wrong? Did She do something wrong that makes him act like this? 

Overthinking. Yachi, hates it. She has gotten rid of those since highschool. Thanks to the volleyball team and Kuroo, that made her who she is today. Brave, smart, and competitive. 

“I’m going to leave now.” Kuroo said as he put on his shoes. Isn’t his job starting at 8? It’s only 6 A.M. in the morning. 

“But, it’s too early. I haven’t made you some food and you didn’t even touch your breakfast.” Yachi said. While looking down. Kuroo, didn’t mind it. 

“I can grab a bite outside. I’ll leave now. Don’t forget to lock the door.” Kuroo said, hurrying. No kiss? He always kisses her goodbye. 

Overthinking really kills people. 

After, Yachi cleaned out the dining table. Her stomach is kinda betraying her and her throat feels like she’s going to throw up anytime soon. She felt sick.

The next thing she knew. She’s now in the bathroom. Throwing up like a drunk girl after 6 shots of strong alcohol. 

What the? I haven’t eaten yet. She thought to herself. She thinks again.. her period hasn’t been arriving yet and it’s been what? 1 week and 2 days? 

To make things sure. She went to their room, got dressed, took her bag and went out to buy something. 

I need to know.  
1 hour later...

Yachi, is now looking at the pregnancy test that has two lines in it. Positive. She’s pregnant with Kuroo’s baby. 

Her mind is bombarded with questions to herself. 

Is she ready for this? 

Can she consider abortion if Kuroo’s not ready yet? 

Will it be a girl or a boy? 

I hope it’s a boy. 

Erased that. Any gender is okay with her as long as he or she is a healthy baby. 

She really doesn't know what to do upon learning that she is pregnant. She is happy and nervous at the same time. But, 80% of it is that she is happy and she is having a baby with the love of her life. 

Now, there's a life inside her and soon will be growing. She must take good care of herself and this life. 

She’s now in the living room. Looking at her phone, should she tell her mom the news? Screw that. She thought. She deserves to know! 

She picked up the phone and dialed her mom’s phone number. 

“Hello?” Her mom said in the phone call.

“Mom, I have to tell you something.” She said. 

“Oh is it about graduation, honey? Or the offers that you’re having. Some companies in the states asked me and they said they would be ecstatic to have you.” Her mom asked.

“No, mom.” She sighed. She forgot that she had a lot of offers and she hadn’t told Kuroo about it yet. 

“Then what is it, Honey?” Her mom quietly asked. 

“Mom, please. Don’t freak out, okay?” She’s now gathering the strength to tell her mom about her news.

“You’re getting me worried, honey. Come on, spill it now.” Her mom said in a nervous tone. You can feel in the phone call that her mother is having a cold sweat. 

“I’m pregnant, mom.” Yachi said in a serious tone. 

“Oh! I thought it was something serious. I mean you’re just preg—!! Pregnant!? You mean, I’m going to be a grandmother? Yachi, since when did you know about this? What’s the gender? When are you due? Have you gone to the Doctor? How many weeks are you? Does Kuroo know about your pregnancy? Is he the father?” Her mom bombarded her with questions. 

“Yes, mom. I am Pregnant. Yes, you’re going to be a grandmother. Just earlier now, I took a pregnancy test and saw two lines which means positive. I don’t know about it yet. I haven’t gone to the doctor. No, he doesn’t, I’ll tell him after the graduation. We have a celebration, right? Yes, he is the father, mom.” She answered her mom’s questions calmly. 

“Okay, Thank god. Please I hope you tell Kuroo about this, Honey. He deserves to know and I can’t wait for the wedding bells. Also , don’t forget about the offers that're knocking on your door!” Her mom exclaimed on the phone the feeling of excitement she receives from her really calms her mind. 

“Okay…” she mumbles on the phone. Her mom became her best friend, she took the pregnancy calmly. 

Is she really that excited to have a Grandchild?

“But, Honey. I’m still worried about you. You have to take care of yourself, okay? You now have a life inside you. Go get yourself checked, I have a friend around Tokyo who’s an OB. I’ll contact her and set an appointment. I’ll be in Tokyo. Soon. I love you, Honey. Update me about everything okay?” Her mom told her through the phone gently. You can feel the warmth and care in her voice.

“Thank you, mom! I will. I love you, too and take care.” Yachi said, ending the call. There’s a tear that slipped in her eyes. She can’t believe that this is the start of her new life with her bundle of joy that is growing inside her tummy. Now, she can finally plan the surprise for Kuroo. 

She phoned Kiyoko to tell her the news about her bundle of joy and of course plan something. 

Yachi:  
Kiyoko-senpai, I have something to tell you, can you come meet me up at our favorite cafe.

Kiyoko:  
Yachi-chan! How are you? I miss you so much!!! Thank god you texted me. I was planning to text you! But, you have the perfect timing. I’ll see you later. I’ll be there. See you later. 

Yachi:  
Okay, Thank you Kiyoko-senpai, I can’t wait to see you and tell you something you’ll be excited about as soon as you know. 

Kiyoko:  
We’ll see about that! Take care and see you.

Yachi:  
Take care and See you later!

Yachi can't wait to tell her best friend that she’s going to be a Godmother of this little life inside her. All the sadness earlier from what Kuroo did to her became nothing. She’s just really excited for what’s coming to her. 

Yachi took a shower while listening to some classical music. She never felt amazing like this before. 

I Can't wait. She thought to herself but a surprise is a surprise, so she will hide it for a mean time after all her Graduation is 4 days away. It will be an easy preparation since she already reserved a restaurant and invited some of their friends. Her graduation party will become a get together and a reunion of old friends. Just like the old times from Tokyo Summer Camp.

At the coffee shop. 

Kiyoko is looking at the pregnancy test that Yachi showed her then looked at Yachi.  
Yachi told her everything from what happened earlier except from the part of Kuroo, giving him a cold shoulder. She doesn’t want to make her best friend, worried about their relationship. 

Back to the Pregnancy test. Then to Yachi. It repeated until it sinked in Kiyoko ‘s mind. 

Her best friend is Pregnant! 

Yachi’s Pregnant.

“YOU’RE PREGNANT!!!” Kiyoko, screamed inside the coffee shop. She needs to calm down, Kiyoko thought to herself if it wasn’t for her husband who influences her for being loud and open she could’ve been calm in receiving this news. But, hey she loves her husband and she’s glad that she married Tanaka. 

People are now looking at the table of Yachi and Kiyoko. They apologized from the sudden commotion. Some smiled at them and mouthed the word ‘congratulations’ to Yachi. 

Yachi, smiled at the strangers who congratulated her and mouthed the word ‘thank you.’

Now that, the people are no longer looking at them. She faced Kiyoko and Yachi can’t believe that her best friend is crying while looking at the pregnancy test that Yachi showed to her. 

Her right hand wiped the tears that’s streaming down her face. She can’t believe that her best friend who she was protecting back in the day is now carrying a life that she will protect forever. 

“Does Kuroo know about this?” Kiyoko asked.

“Not yet, I want it to be a surprise. Tomorrow, We are going to have a get together with some friends and I’ll announce it to them and tell them my plan. I already texted some of our friends. Kuroo doesn't know about this get-together.” Yachi informed Kiyoko. 

“Okay! I’m so excited!!! I’ll tell my husband to get some presents for you. Why not all the team get you presents! You deserved this. Kuroo’s always been my favorite for you, I know that he will look after you.” Kiyoko said, smiling at Yachi. She just can’t explain the happiness that she’s feeling for her best friend. 

“You and the men don’t have to get me presents. Just you and their presence is okay!” Yachi said shyly. 

“Okay, will get you some presents at your graduation party then.” Kiyoko said. 

“That’s more like it.” Yachi smiled. 

“Okay, so for the plan for tomorrow and at your Graduation Party...” Kiyoko changed the subject, now talking about their plan on how to tell their friends the news and how to surprise Kuroo. 

They lasted for just an hour of planning. They didn’t become managers of the volleyball team just because they're pretty, it’s because they are organized and hands on. That’s why it went easy for them. 

It’s only 1:30 PM when Yachi’s mom texted her.

Mom:  
I texted my friend who’s an OB and she said that she would be pleased to check on you, today. Perhaps maybe 2:20 PM onwards? Are you free that time, Honey? 

Yachi:  
Thank you, Mom. Yes, I’m free that time. I just finished planning things with Kiyoko-senpai. I’ll ask her to accompany me so that you don’t have to worry. 

Mom:  
Thank god, you have Kiyoko-chan with you. Tell her I said, hi. Take care, girls. 

Yachi:  
We will. Thank you again, mom. You’re the best. 

Mom:  
Anything for my Daughter and to my future grandchild. 

Yachi, read the last text from her mom and it really felt good. Having a supportive mom will always put a smile on your face and make your world a lot better.

She put her phone back to her satchel bag. She turned into Kiyoko and asked. 

“Would you like to come to the doctor with me? My mom sent me an appointment with her OB friend here in Tokyo.” She asked. 

“Well of course! I want to see how many weeks or months you are. Oh my god! I’m going to be a godmother.” Kiyoko squeals. 

“Well, hurry then! We don’t want to be late. I’m excited too, you know?” Yachi, walking up first. She never felt excited like this in her life. 

Kiyoko smiled. She can see that her best friend is having the best moments of her life and she’s happy that she’s the first one to witness it. 

At the OB clinic… 

Yachi is waiting for the test results and Kiyoko is sitting besides her. You can tell that both are really excited and cannot wait for the test results to come. 

“Congratulations, you’re three weeks pregnant.” The doctor announced it to her. 

Three weeks. I have been carrying a life for three weeks!? She thought to herself. 

Wow, I hope Kuroo can see this. She thought. But, he’s too busy. This can wait for him. 

The two girls are now outside the clinic saying their goodbyes and reminding each other how they should take care of themselves. 

Plus, Yachi who is now carrying a 3 weeks baby got a little bit of sermon to Kiyoko but all is well. 

They said their goodbyes and said something at the same time. 

“See you tomorrow.” They both said and laughed and smiled as they went on their own way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yachi turned around and looked at the person behind her. Woah, he’s tall. Just like Kuroo. Hmm, same height as him. She thinks. 
> 
> Yachi stared at the man. The man is no longer holding the door and Yachi is now in front of him blocking the doorstep. 
> 
> They’re having a staring contest. 
> 
> Yachi is now looking at a tall man with gray eyes. A really mysterious look. He looks like a bad boy with a black hat that’s on his head and black t-shirt and blue jeans.
> 
> Yachi can see how well built his body is. He must be a regular at the gym.

Yachi is now home, waiting for Kuroo to get home. As usual, after departing with Kiyoko. She thought that she could go grocery shopping for dinner and make it special till the day she’ll announce it to Kuroo, that they’re having a baby. 

Yachi is really busy, cooking Kuroo’s favorites. It’s really a special day. But, Yachi’s phone vibrated. She took her phone out of her apron pocket and took a look at the ID of the person who just texted. It’s a text message from Kuroo. 

**Tetsu ❤️**

**Sorry, I’ll be coming home late. I have some things to do at the office.**

After, Yachi saw the text from Kuroo that he’ll be coming home late again. It really makes her heart split up into half. It’s been weeks since he’s coming home late. It’s not like him. His job is making him overworked and it’s not good. 

Yachi, thinks about what to reply to his text. 

**Yachi:**

**I made a special dinner for you. It’s your favorite! I hope you can make it.. 😔 ❤️ can you ask your boss if you can have an early off from work?**

She really misses her boyfriend. Is this what a pregnant girl really feels? Being overly dramatic and emotional? 

Yachi, again with deep thoughts. She got startled when her phone vibrated again. Oh, yes a reply! 

She thought. Maybe, Kuroo changed his mind and took an off from work now. But, that’s what she thought. 

**Kuroo ❤️**

**Yachi, this job is really important to me. It’s embarrassing if I ask my boss for an early off. I already agreed with him that I will take this over time. If you made something, you can just put it in a fridge.**

Ouch. That hurts. Fine, I’ll put your food in the fridge. Since, you love your work. I’ll support you no matter what happens. 

**Yachi:**

**I’m sorry. I’ll just put it in the fridge. Take care on your way home and I love you.**

After a few minutes. There’s no reply but the message she sent is already read by him. It’s really not like Kuroo. Usually, he replies fast and he even is the first one to say ‘I Love you.’

She let out a big sigh. She touched her tummy and whispered something. 

“Another day of ignoring me. Your daddy must be really working hard. Hang on tight there my little one because when we tell them about you, you will have all the attention, love, and care from mommy and daddy. Okay? We can do this, baby.” 

She sighs again. Well, I guess that I'm going to eat alone again after eating the food she made. She cleaned up the dining table. Put all the food in the fridge, washed the dishes and cleaned a little bit. 

I guess I'll be sleeping early since I have a lot of things to do. Yachi, thought. But, something is bothering her. Could it be? Well it’s no surprise. Craving is part of pregnancy. 

Why has sudden food been on my mind lately? She’s looking at the white duvet and pillows. It looks like marshmallows.. 

Oh, marshmallows. Soft, white, sweet, and bouncy marshmallows. Yachi is in the middle of daydreaming. 

I got it! I’ll go to a convenience store downstairs and buy some marshmallows!!! Oh my god! Wait for me, soft and cuddly marshmallows. 

Yachi, put on some red sweatshirt and a black leggings. Since it’s cold outside. She put on some slip on shoes, grabbed her purse and then proceeded to the door and went outside. 

Yachi is now walking outside in the streets of where she lives. She can now see the lights of the convenience store. Finally! 

She’s about to grab the door of the convenience store when another hand grabbed onto it too. She’s pulling it but the person behind her is pushing it, now, the two of them are both touching the door. Yachi, looks up. Since, she doesn’t even know who’s the person who’s holding it and it passes a minute and nobody is still having the force to open the door. 

Yachi turned around and looked at the person behind her. Woah, he’s tall. Just like Kuroo. Hmm, same height as him. She thinks. 

Yachi stared at the man. The man is no longer holding the door and Yachi is now in front of him blocking the doorstep. 

They’re having a staring contest. 

Yachi is now looking at a tall man with gray eyes. A really mysterious look. He looks like a bad boy with a black hat that’s on his head and black t-shirt and blue jeans.

Yachi can see how well built his body is. He must be a regular at the gym. 

Meanwhile…

Osamu, brother of Atsumu Miya, is in Tokyo for business matters and also to visit his brother. He's now staying in his brother’s apartment for a couple of days. Since, he’s business here can be a little tricky. Imagine? Opening a food store in the busy streets of Tokyo? Yeah, it sure can give you a headache. 

It’s now 9:30 PM when Osamu felt a sudden crave for some chocolates and ice cream. He stood up from the coach that he was sitting in and then approached the refrigerator of his brother. 

As expected. It’s nothing but water, leftovers from his last month’s visit. Yikes. He closed the door of the fridge. Man, I can believe even the inside refrigerator of my twin is disgusting like his face. He thought. Bleh. 

He has no other choice then but to buy something for his sweet tooth cravings. Since, Atsumu is going home late, he might as well go walk around town in the streets that he lives in before going back to Hyogo. 

Osamu goes to the spare room where he’s staying in, put on his black t-shirt and his hat. He put on his shoes and then went outside. 

He jogged his way from the apartment of his brother to the nearest convenience store.He grabbed the entrance door and was ready to push it when another hand was also going to pull it. 

So, now they're stuck in a position where Osamu is standing behind a little woman’s back. She looks like she’s struggling to pull it but Osamu is forcing it to push. 

Now the lady just realized that his hand is there too. She turned around. 

Gray meets brown eyes. They have been staring at each other for a minute now when the woman said to her. 

“I’m sorry, but the door says pull.” She said to him. Still staring at his eyes. 

Osamu is still mesmerized. His eyes settling on her. It was a refined creature who stood there. It was like he’s staring at an almost ethereal and dreamlike creature. an effect that Osamu has created in his head. 

Getting back on his senses. “Oh, I’m sorry. Here let me push the door for you.” he pushed the door. “There you go. Ladies, first.” he added. 

“Thank you.” the female said to him. He can see the lady's red cheeks due to the sudden awkwardness. 

Now that they're both inside the convenience store, Osamu watched the lady go to the aisle section where the sweets were stacked. ‘Why is she buying a lot of marshmallows?’ he thought to himself. Suddenly, he forgot what to buy for himself due to the sudden thoughts he had about the lady. 

He saw the lady is now getting an ice cream. Wow, this lady has a crazy sweet tooth. He thought to himself, he can’t help but to smile slyly. He thinks that he’s developing a small crush on this lady. 

Now, they're both at the counter to get the items paid for. Osamu, just get some things in order to just catch up with the lady.

She really does have a sweet tooth. He smiled. 

After he paid for the things he bought, he looked around the convenience store to see if the lady was still there and lo and behold, she‘s still there! 

Sitting in one of the chairs inside the convenience store. The items she purchased are at the table in front of her. She’s now, opening a pack of marshmallows. Cute. He thought.

Okay, it's now or never. 

He approached the table and asked her if he could sit in front of her. “Can I sit here?” Osamu, asked. The lady didn’t mind, she just nodded and then stuffed the marshmallows inside her mouth. 

He now sitted in front of her and put the food items he bought. 

He’s having a cup of noodles with a sandwich and a chocolate ice cream for dessert and lemon juice. 

Yachi didn't mind the person who asked her if he could sit at her table, she just nodded since she’s really hungry. 

While munching the marshmallows. She can’t help but to wonder why the man in front of her is familiar. 

Her attention went back to her sweet marshmallows while thinking where she saw this man. 

Think, Yachi. Think! You know this guy. That’s it! Osamu Miya from Inarizaki High. 

“I knew it! It’s you.” Yachi exclaimed and you can see the excitement pitch in her voice.

“Wha-- What?” The man is confused. Why? Because he was startled by Yachi’s loud pitched voice. 

“You’re Miya Osamu, right?” She asked the man. 

“Yeah-- yes! How do you know about me? Have we met before?” Osamu asked Yachi.

“We haven’t met each other personally but I saw you at the nationals before. I was Karasuno’s Volleyball team manager.You’re so cool!” Yachi, said. She can’t believe that Osamu Miya is in Tokyo sitting in front of her. He was her national crush back then because of his perfect moves in Volleyball while playing against Karasuno. 

“Really? Thank you. I’m Osamu Miya.”Osamu introduced himself and extended his hand to Yachi.The lady that he now has a crush on knows him! He would like to thank the volleyball gods for this moment.

“I’m Hitoka Yachi.” Yachi smiled and took Osamu’s hand. 

Osamu stared at Yachi. The warmth of her hands sent electricity into his skin.

“You know Miya-san, It’s impolite to stare that long, I know that we just met. Do I have something on my face?” Yachi noticed how Osamu is staring at her. She thought that there’s something on her face. 

But, nope. There’s nothing on Yachi’s face. It’s just that he’s familiarizing Yachi’s beautiful features.

“I wasn’t staring. I’m looking at you with interest and familiarizing your features.” Osamu said. He doesn't sugar coat any words. What he is saying is true. 

Yachi, blushed. She put a lot of marshmallows in her mouth because of her embarrassment. Suddenly she choked. What the hell? Where’s the water? She’s panicking because she can’t breathe. Her mouth is full of marshmallows and she just forgot to buy water. Goodness gracious! Yachi, you’re gonna die because of marshmallows and embarrassment. 

But, Osamu quickly gave her bottled water. Osamu bought it secretly while looking for her luckily he saw her and he noticed quickly that she didn't buy any bottled water. He knows for sure that this was bound to happen. Talk about being advanced. 

After having the moment of embarrassment. She quickly thanked Osamu for saving her life, Osamu just smiled at her. 

“I’m sorry about what happened to you. It’s my fault.” Osamu said, rubbing his back of his head. He’s blushing secretly. Good thing that he has a hat on. 

“Oh, don’t worry. It’s okay, you saved my life and I thank you for that.” Yachi smiled. “So... want to talk about something?” Yachi asked. Changing the subject because she can’t help it but to feel embarrassed. So, she needs to think of another topic. 

“Hmm, anything that makes you comfortable. Hitoka-chan.” Osamu said. She blushed when he called her Hitoka. 

“We can talk about a lot of things. Volleyball, books, music, theater, arts, and food. Just choose anything you like, Osamu-san!” Yachi, said

“Osamu, call me Osamu. Well then let’s talk about food then.” Osamu, said. He doesn’t like honorifics.

“Well, then if I’m gonna call you Osamu then call me Hitoka. No chan’s and san’s needed. Okay let’s start! You first, Osamu.” Yachi, said to Osamu. 

“Okay, Hitoka. What’s your favorite food?” Osamu asked. 

“My favorite food is Fugashi! I can eat it forever. How about you?” She said giggling. Osamu chuckled

“Hmm, I thought your favorite food is marshmallows?” He chuckled. 

She just pouted at Osamu.

“I don’t have a specific favorite food. I like everything.” Osamu said. 

Yachi didn't bother to ask why he doesn’t have a specific favorite food, he respects Osamu’s answer. It’s not easy to choose a favorite food. 

After asking each other's likes and favorites they went on with their personal questions and stuff. 

Talking while they had an icecream together really felt good. It’s like Osamu’s looking forward to when he arrived in Tokyo. 

Well, as soon as Yachi said that she’s not single. Osamu, get sad inside. He thought that she was the one for him. But, hey at least they got to be friends right away. 

They clicked just right. 

There was no question in Yachi’s mind that he is a nice young man, pleasant, smart, straight forward, and reticent. 

From Osamu's point of view. Yachi is the sweetest girl he had ever met. She had interesting stories to tell about her life, and they got on very well. They were like friends, they understood each other even though they just met one hour ago. 

After exchanging emails and numbers. 

The clock strikes 11 PM. Osamu offered Yachi to walk her home since it’s almost midnight. Yachi, accepts it. 

Even though they’re just walking they still throw jokes and stuff at each other. To avoid an awkward atmosphere. They really get along with each other. 

Osamu watched Hitoka walk inside her apartment. 

Hitoka looked back and waved his hand and mouthed the word. “Take care, Osamu.” 

He waved back and smiled. ‘See you later, Hitoka.’ He thought. 

He’s sure that this is not going to be the last time they’ll be seeing each other. 

As Yachi locked the door of their apartment. She scanned their place. 

She sighs. Kuroo is still not home. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3 - Get Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama stood up and went to Yachi. “Can, I be the Godfather of your child, Yaccchan?” Kageyama. Oh my god! Yachi can feel the pressure that the four boys are giving her. 
> 
> “No way in hell that you’re going to be a Godfather of Yacchan’s baby. The baby’s first word might be ‘Hinata-boke.’ I won’t let you.” Hinata said readying his fist to fight Kageyama. 
> 
> “Well, that’s what I’m planning, dumbass.” Kageyama, laughed sheepishly. Brawling started between the four of them who wanted to get the crown of being a Godfather. 
> 
> “Guys, stop! It’s Yacchan’s decision to choose who’ll be the godfather! So stop it you four!” Daichi, scolding the four who were having a brawl. Ennoshita grabs the back collar of Nishinoya and Tanaka, just like the old times.

Despite having a lack of sleep last night. Yachi, still woke up at 7AM. 

She quickly got up and went to the kitchen to make a healthy breakfast when she’s about to reach the oatmeal on the top shelf. She felt a sudden morning sickness coming up.

She rushed to the bathroom and quickly threw up. 

Ugh! I hate this morning sickness. But, I still love you my little one. 

After, Yachi cleaned up the mess she had in the bathroom upon opening the bathroom door. He saw Kuroo, in their front door. He looks like he just got home. 

“Hey, welcome back.” Yachi said and smiled. She went to him and gave him a hug. But, Kuroo didn’t hug back. 

And he smells like a woman. It’s not like the first time but it has been a lot of times since Kuroo has been coming home smelling like a woman’s perfume. She just hopes that her instincts are wrong. He can’t. He won’t do that. He won’t cheat. 

She loves him that much. She doesn't want her baby to grow up without a father. She just can’t.  
She grew up without a father and she can’t let that happen to her baby. 

“Do you want to have breakfast here? I can make you something.” Yachi asked Kuroo. 

“Thank you, Hitoka. But, no thanks. I’ve already eaten outside. I’ll be in the bedroom, if you need me.” Kuroo replied.

Yachi’s tear slipped. I knew it. She thought to herself. 

One more sign and I’ll believe my instincts are true. 

She just can’t jump into conclusions she needs proof of him that he’s cheating. 

She can’t help but notice Kuroo's sudden change in the past few weeks. From being lovers to strangers once again. 

She can’t help but to think that all her instincts were true. For pete’s sake. She’s not that stupid to not notice it. 

They’ve known each other for 3 years and they’ve grown fondly of each other. They’ve matured together. Kuroo is Yachi’s first in everything. 

She let out a small sob. She can’t let Kuroo know that she’s crying. She wiped the tears streaming down her face and washed it. 

She put out her phone and updated her friends about the get together later. 

Groupchat: 

Yachi: 

Hey guys, who’s free later? 

Bokuto: 

I’m free later, Yacchan. I’ll bring Akaashi with me too and some other friends. I hope that’s okay with you? 

Hinata: 

Me too. Yachi, I’m free and I think the “other friends” that Bokuto-san’s mentioned are some of our teammates.

Yachi: 

Well, the more the merrier. Besides, I want all of us to be complete. 

Hinata: 

Thank you Yacchan!!! 

Kiyoko:

According to the others they’re on their way. 

Yachi: 

Okay, I am so excited to see you guys! See you later and let’s catch up.

Since it’s tuesday and thursday is her graduation. She’ll surprise Kuroo on the day of her graduation party, with everyone. But, for now she’ll surprise their friends first. 

She arranged all the things she needed for later without waking Kuroo from his slumber. 

Setting aside the problem earlier she had with him. She must stay positive as long as there’s no proof of him cheating. She’s good. 

After, arranging the things she needed. She took out her phone and dialed Osamu’s number. 

She wrote a message for him. 

Yachi: 

Hey, we’re having a get together later. I think you’re twin, Atsumu will be there too since Bokuto said he’ll bring some friends. You should come. 

Osamu replied quickly at Yachi’s text. Wow, what a fast replier he is. 

Osamu: 

If it’s okay with you and everyone else. Then, I'm coming. Send me the address of the restaurant and the time. Thank you for inviting me and see you later, Hitoka. 😊

Yachi smiled at the text Osamu sent. What a gentleman. His soon to be girlfriend would be lucky to have him as a boyfriend. 

It’s now past 9 AM and Yachi is now doing the dishes. Since she made breakfast for herself. Now, she’s getting ready for a shower. 

After that she quickly put on some clothes. Dried her hair and tied it into a ponytail and put on some light make-up. She’s now all set to get some props for her surprise to the boys later at lunch. 

She’s now writing a note for Kuroo, saying that she’ll be out for lunch and meeting her friends.  
Yachi is now at the front door ready to leave. 

Now, Yachi is at a coffee shop waiting for Kiyoko. 

They’re going to buy a surprise present for the boys. Yachi, can’t think anything about the surprise present. So, she’s still brainstorming about it. 

After five minutes, Kiyoko arrived and they both brainstormed some ideas. 

“Oh how about we buy a box and put a mini volleyball and volleyball jersey for babies. That way, They can figure it out fast!” Kiyoko excitedly said to Yachi. 

“You’re right! Let’s go to the mall. We don’t have much time.” Yachi said as she stood and grabbed her bag that was hanging from her chair. 

It took one hour for them to find a toy that looks like a volleyball and a jersey for a baby. 

Now, they’re looking at a toy section. Yachi saw stuffed toys that were animals. They have a cat, a crow, an owl, a frog, and a fox. She decided to get them all. What? They’re cute plus it would be so cute if the boys see the toys inside the box that they will open later. 

After paying for the stuffed toys and some baby stuff they went to a coffee shop to arrange the present that will be open for later. 

Kiyoko’s phone rang. 

“Oh, they’re now at the restaurant we reserved. Let’s get going, Yacchan.” Kiyoko said to Yachi. 

“Hold on a second, I’ll just tie this like a ribbon.” Yachi said, finishing the ribbon she put on the box. 

Yachi is really excited for them to see her surprise and see them together and complete again. 

Now, upon just entering the door of the restaurant. You can hear the loud talk, jokes and laughs inside the restaurant

Meaning, they’re finally here. She missed the whole gang and she missed the feeling of getting hyped up when there is a game. 

Opening the door. She was greeted by her senpai Daichi, Sugawara, and Asahi. 

“Long time no see, Yachi-chan! You looked radiant today.” Daichi said, giving Yachi a hug.

“Wow, Yachi, you’ve really grown into such a fine young woman. How’s you and Kuroo?”Sugawara said, tearing up a little bit because their little crow is now grown up. 

“Thank you, Sugawara-senpai. We’re doing good.” Yachi smiled at her senpai. 

After all the greetings from her senpais, Nishinoya, Ennoshita, Tanaka, and others. 

She went to the table where Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were sitting. 

“So, how’re you guys been?” Yachi asked. 

“We’re doing great, Yachi!” Yamaguchi exclaimed. After being together for 3 years in high school the five of them are much more closer than the others. They fully trust and respect each other. 

“You’ve gotten prettier, Hitoka.” Tsukishima said to Yachi. 

“Why thank you, Tsukki! Same to you! Looking good.” Yachi replied and smiled at Tsukishima. 

“So, where are the others?” Yachi asked.

“As usual. Late as always.” Tsukishima replied boredly. 

“We’re here!!!” Hinata shouted from the door. Hinata is with Kageyama and Kenma plus with Bokuto, Akaashi, Miya Atsumu, and Sakusa Kiyoomi.

Lev and Yaku arrived shortly after. 

“Yacchan! It’s good to see you.” Hinata said to Yachi. While jumping up and down and then hugged her. 

The others greeted Yachi and introduced themselves, especially Miya Atsumu and Sakusa Kiyoomi since they were dragged by Bokuto. They have no choice. Now the only person who’s missing is Osamu. 

Shortly after the greetings and introduction. Osamu Miya, arrived. 

“What are you doing here?” Atsumu said loudly enough to capture everyone’s attention to the newly arrived person. The look on Atsumu’s face is clearly annoyed. 

“Oh, Tsumu! I got invited by Hitoka.” Osamu smiled and made a face that annoyed Atsumu. He turned to Hitoka. 

“It’s nice to see you again, Hitoka.” Osamu smiled genuinely at Hitoka. Atsumu looked at his twin. Oh my god! Atsumu grinned. His twin is having a crush for the first time in forever! 

“Thank you for coming.” Yachi smiled and Osamu blushed. Seeing Yachi smile makes Osamu melt. Meanwhile, Atsumu is holding his laugh inside. 

After, they talked, laughed and ate. It is now time for Yachi to reveal her surprise to everyone. 

Everyone gathered around the big box. 

“What is it, Yacchan!?!?” Hinata asked while jumping giddily. He’s excited to know what’s inside. 

“You just wait, Shouyou-kun.” Yachi said. 

“Is it the new PS4? If so Yachi, thank you. If it is!” Kenma said. Looking at the box with drool in his mouth. 

“Of course not, Kenma!” Yachi laughed at Kenma’s statement about what’s inside the box. 

Everyone’s thinking what’s inside the box and they just can’t wait to open it. 

“Alright, you guys! You can now open it.” All the players' hands are around the box while Tsukishima pulls the ribbon in order for the guys to open it. 

It took a minute for the guys to realize what’s inside. 

“Um, Yacchan? What’re we supposed to do with these?” Bokuto asked, wondering why there’s a lot of baby stuff inside the box. Akaashi just face palmed. 

“Hitoka!?” Daichi and Sugawara both called Yachi by her first name. 

“Guys, I’m three weeks pregnant!” Yachi announced her big news to the guys. 

All the men in the room are silent. Some have tears on the side of their eyes. 

“Does Kuroo know about this, Hitoka-chan?” Kenma asked. 

Yachi smiled at him. “Not yet. I’ll tell him at my graduation party. I want you guys to help me to surprise him.” Yachi said excitedly. 

“If that’s your plan. Count us in!” Tanaka and Nishinoya both said. 

“Me too!” Yamaguchi said even though he’s still shocked.

“So, that’s why you’re radiant!” Hinata exclaimed. 

“Congratulations, Yacchan. I’m happy for you.” Akaashi smiled at Yachi. 

“Oh my god! You’re pregnant!?!?” Bokuto said in unison. His mind just sinked in about what's going on around. 

“Bokuto-san, isn’t obvious?” Akaashi, face palmed.

“Congratulations! Hey! Hey! Hey!” Bokuto said he carried Yachi and twirled her around.

Miya Atsumu and Sakusa Kiyoomi also congratulated her. Even though they have just met a while ago. They also send their regards. 

“Hitoka, is there something wrong?” Tsukishima asked Yachi. Since he noticed that she smiles radiantly but he can still see something is off. 

He knows Hitoka better than anyone else. Because he sacrificed his feelings for Hitoka and Kuroo. So, that both of them would be together. 

If he finds out that his sacrifice went for nothing. He swears to God that Kuroo will never see the living daylights again. If he hurt Hitoka.

“No. There's nothing wrong, Tsukki. I’m just being emotional. You know about this pregnancy and the plans for surprising Kuroo and also for the next step of my career.” Hitoka said wiping the tears that slipped in her cheeks

Tsukishima, swears that something is really off. 

“Well, I have no choice. To congratulate you, Hitoka. Good luck and always, remember that I will always be there for you. Us the team, will always be here for you.” Tsukkishima said and smiled genuinely to Hitoka. 

“Hey, Hitoka! I want to be the Godfather of your baby, I will be sad if you don’t choose me.” Tanaka, raced Nishinoya and Hinata. Tanaka is in front of Yachi and his both hands are blocking Nishinoya and Hinatas’s faces. 

“I also want to be the Godfather, Yacchan!” Hinata, screamed.

“No! I should be the one.” Nishinoya said ready to fight. 

Kageyama stood up and went to Yachi. “Can, I be the Godfather of your child, Yaccchan?” Kageyama. Oh my god! Yachi can feel the pressure that the four boys are giving her. 

“No way in hell that you’re going to be a Godfather of Yacchan’s baby. The baby’s first word might be ‘Hinata-boke.’ I won’t let you.” Hinata said readying his fist to fight Kageyama. 

“Well, that’s what I’m planning, dumbass.” Kageyama, laughed sheepishly. Brawling started between the four of them who wanted to get the crown of being a Godfather. 

“Guys, stop! It’s Yacchan’s decision to choose who’ll be the godfather! So stop it you four!” Daichi, scolding the four who were having a brawl. Ennoshita grabs the back collar of Nishinoya and Tanaka, just like the old times. 

“Everyone, I decided that everyone can be the Godfather or Uncle of my child. No need to put up a fight.” Yacchan shyly said. 

“Yes! We’re going to be Uncles, Akaashi!” Bokuto excitedly said. 

“Hitoka-chan let me know if you need anything, okay? Don’t be shy to ask something from me okay? After all that’s my best friend’s baby and yours. Good luck on your pregnancy journey. I’m so happy for the both of you.” Kenma said to Yachi. Well, for Kenma’s side. He wants to raise Kuroo and Yachi to be a gamer and streamer, like him. So, he can have a Godchild he can play with. Hehehe, he grinned. I can’t wait for this child to come out. Kenma thought. 

But, someone from the corner of the restaurant. There, Osamu sighs deep. He thought that it was just a simple gathering turns out it’s an announcement for her pregnancy. 

Osamu didn't believe in love at first sight but it turns out that the thing he felt last night after meeting Yachi is clearly love at first sight. Boy, destiny is playing with him. What did I do to deserve this? 

He thought to himself. 

“Samu, you like her don’t you?” Atsumu asked his younger twin. Osamu got shocked at his brother’s question. 

“What makes you say that, Tsumu?” He asked.

“Well, it’s not like you attend someone’s gathering to whom you just met last night. So…”  
Atsumu, knows his twin very well. It’s like reading him like an open book and what they say about the twins' telepathy is real. He knows what’s going on around Osamu.The way he’s twin looked at Hitoka, cannot deny that his twin is taking an interest with Yachi Hitoka. 

“Do you believe in love at first sight, Tsumu?” Osamu, asked his brother. Atsumu, snorted his question. Well, this is the first time Osamu asked him about LOVE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! I’m now currently working on chapter 4. I hope you’ll like this chapter ❤️🥺
> 
> Question: 
> 
> Who do you think is Kuroo’s significant other?


	4. Chapter 4: Obvious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Say, Kuroo what’s your opinion about having babies?” Yachi asked, breaking the silence. 
> 
> Kuroo choked on his bacon. After, drinking his glass of water. He cleared his throat. “My opinion of having babies right now is that. It’s not my priority and I’m not ready yet. If ever, I got you pregnant at this moment. I’ll say let the baby live and give it up for adoption.” Kuroo said. 
> 
> “But —“she got cut off by Kuroo. 
> 
> “No, buts Hitoka. We’re clearly not ready. So, are you. You’re just getting out of college. It’s not like you can take care of the baby and work at the same time.” Kuroo said not caring what Hitoka might feel. Since, he’s talking about the reality here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for supporting Over and Over Again. T-T This chapter might be ugly idk.. I felt like crying in this chapter. I hate me huhuhu. I'm ready to kill Kuroo in this chapter and huhuuhu Osamu is handsomeeee. I'm inloveeeee!!!

Osamu is waiting for Atsumu’s answer but it seems like his brother is not yet done laughing.

“My oh my! Samu, out of all people who can ask me that question. You!? My twin brother asked me that question!? Remind me to call, Mom and Dad later. So that when you get back in Hyogo they’ll give you a big celebration!” Atsumu said in between his laughs. 

Osamu just scrunched his nose. He swears to God. If this guy wasn’t his brother, he would be in jail for murdering this guy over and over again. 

Atsumu felt how his brother was now pissed off because of him, so he stopped and straightened himself. 

“Okay, since... You asked me that question, Samu. Yes, I believe in love at first sight. Happy?” Atsumu seriously said to him.

Osamu can’t believe this too. Atsumu? His twin brother believes in Love at first sight!? Yeah, right. 

There’s a long silence between the twins. 

“Samu, isn't it weird that you fell in Love at first sight with a pregnant lady? And who knows when... she might get engaged, soon.” Atsumu asked, breaking the silence between them. 

“Well yes. It’s weird for me but when I met Hitoka-chan last night. I felt something different. I felt like there’s a connection between us.” Osamu replied while looking at Hitoka’s table with her friends. 

“I didn’t know that ‘connection’ is in your vocabulary. I won’t argue about what you feel towards Yachi-san. But, hey! Samu, if ever God gave you a chance to Hitoka. Grab it. I’ll support you, Samu.” Atsumu looked at Osamu and smiled. 

“Well, if ever. Thanks for the pep talk and didn't know you are a now love counselor. Is that your sideline?” Osamu asked jokingly. 

“Shut yer trap!” Atsumu yelled and then pouted. Osamu just laughed and replied to his annoyed twin. 

“I met the most amazing girl at the wrong time. Destiny is really a bitch.” Osamu sighs.

“Well, I know. But, by the way. I know a person who really believes in love at first sight and has an experience on it.” Atsumu said.

“Wow! You really do have connections.” Osamu sarcastically replied.

“Shut it. This is true. See, that guy over there with Kageyama and that woman who’s besides Yachi-san? Atsumu pointed at Tanaka and Kiyoko.  
“Yeah, What about them?” Osamu shrugged.

“Hinata told me a story about those two. Tanaka fell in love at first sight at Kiyoko-san when he’s in his first year. Did you know that as soon as Tanaka saw Kiyoko-san run inside the court he quickly asked Kiyoko to marry him which Kiyoko-san quickly decline. It’s a funny story.” Atsumu laughed telling the story to his brother. There are many stories that Hinata told him. Some of them are really funny but this story is really the coolest and most unexpected in his point of view.

“And you’re telling me this because?” Osamu asked, still wondering why his brother was telling him a story about the two people that were close to Hitoka. It’s weird because Atsumu is not even close to their circle of friends. Why does he know so much about them?

“I’m telling you this because Tanaka-san never gave up his love for Hitoka’s friend. Did you know that those two are married?” Atsumu smiled at his twin.

Osamu eyed his twin in disbelief. “Those two? Married? Really?”

“Yes, they are. So, if you're in love with Hitoka. Don’t give up, immediately. After all it’s not the end of the world. You can be happy for her in the distance or you can just wait.” Atsumu told his twin.

“Me, Wait? What do you want me to do? Grow old, wifeless?” Osamu scrunched his nose and looked at his brother like he’s about to start a riot fight outside the restaurant with him.

“No, Samu. I’m saying that you don’t know the outcome of this yet. So, just you wait there. I can tell that there’s something that Yachi-san has not been telling to her friends and I don’t know. Listen, if it’s something good. Be happy for her. If not, just be there for her. That’s my advice.” Atsumu said.

Osamu laughed at what Atsumu said to him. “Have you been watching Mean Girls, Tsumu? Are you Karen Smith who has a fifth sense? Or have you been watching The Sixth Sense lately?” Osamu snorted.

“Yeah? Laugh all you want, Samu. But, when the time comes that I’m right. I’ll be telling you. Ha! Ha! Ha! I told you so.” Atsumu said to his twin and then rolled his eyes.

“Yeah right, Tsumu.” Osamu shrugged and looked back again at Hitoka 

XXX

After the get together lunch with her friends they decided to spend more time and went out to go for some Karaoke. You know to relieve stress? Since, after this they’ll be going on with their normal lives again as working human beings to provide themselves. 

Hitoka agreed to go with them but some of the others went home to finish some important things. But, they all promised that they’ll be present on Thursday for her special day. The plan of surprising Kuroo at her graduation party has been decided and it will be really cool that Kuroo won't even notice that the party was also for him. That’s the plan.  
The restaurant is already booked, the props that they’re going to use have also been decided, basically, all the things that are needed for the occasion have been settled. With the help of the team, you can finish the plan like it was a piece of cake. 

Sadly, it’s almost 7 PM so the team decided to bid their goodbyes and promised to see each other on Thursday, again.

Hitoka is now walking to her destination when Osamu calls her. Osamu ran to her spot where she was standing. 

“Hitoka, let me walk you home. It’s not safe if a beautiful pregnant lady is walking by herself in the dangerous streets of Tokyo.” Osamu smiled at her.

“You surely know how to be a gentleman. Now, I feel honored. Thank you!” Hitoka replied. 

“Well, I am a gentleman.” Osamu chuckled.

The rest of the walk is quiet.

Osamu watched Hitoka’s back while walking and said.

“You don’t talk too much, do you, Hitoka? I’m like drowning here, because of the silence. Who are you and what did you do to Hitoka!?” Yachi just laughed at Osamu’s question.

“Silly, it’s still me. I’m just tired and exhausted you know? The planning and this baby on the way…” Hitoka chuckled and you can sense that she’s really tired and needs to get home to rest, immediately.

“You know what, let's go and hurry. I can feel your sleepy voice.” Osamu said. He surely noticed that something was wrong but he didn't want to ask Hitoka about what’s wrong. He might have stressed her out. So, he decided to just brush it off,

Clearly, the walk is really quiet. Only the noise of the bullet train and the city nightlife of Tokyo can be heard. 

When they reached the Apartment of hers. He looked at Hitoka and finally asked.

“Are you really okay, Hitoka?” Osamu with a worried look on his face. 

“I’m perfectly fine, Osamu.” She smiled while opening the gates. 

“Well, if there’s something bothering you. I’m just here to listen. I’m only one call away. Except when I’m in Hyogo and you’re here in Tokyo.” He said.  
“Okay, Osamu.” She smiled. Finally, Osamu can finally sleep peacefully because he made Hitoka smile after being in mood swings.  
Hitoka and Osamu are now facing each other except the gates are in between them. 

“So, I’ll see you later, Hitoka?” 

“Yep. Bye, Osamu thanks for making me smile.” Hitoka said, popping the ‘P'. 

Osamu waited for Yachi to get inside before leaving the premises of her apartment.

XXX 

Hitoka, took her shoes off and set it aside and put some slippers on. 

She looks around the apartment and it looks like she’s alone again. 

100% sure no signs of her Tetsurou. 

Hitoka is now calling Kuroo to ask where his whereabouts are, only to hear a ringtone inside their bedroom. 

She went to their bedroom and saw Kuroo’s phone on the coffee table. Well, he must’ve left it here. 

She sighs. There he goes again. Leaving without saying where he’s going. 

Yachi sat down on their bed and stared at the phone at the coffee table. 

She’s debating with herself. Whether she should go through his phone or not. 

But, since curiosity kills the cat. 

She walks through the coffee table and get her hands on the phone. The phone is locked and it has its passcode. That’s weird. 

She typed the date of their anniversary. Declined.

She typed the date of their first meeting. Declined. 

She typed the date of his birthday. Declined. 

What the hell? It should be in those 3. 

Well, she hoped that the fourth time's a charm. 

She typed the date where he got his promotion to his dream job and voila! 

She opened it. Now, she quickly goes through his messages and finds nothing but their text messages and a text from Mika saying that she’s on her way. 

Who’s Mika? She thought to herself, maybe she’s a colleague of his. 

Yachi didn't bother to go through his phone anymore. Are they going to meet each other? Who’s this girl? And why are they going to meet each other? Yachi can't stop herself from asking various types of questions in her head. 

So the curious Hitoka went to the gallery of Kuroo and then there it is. 

A picture of Kuroo and a girl. Kuroo looks really happy in the picture. The picture shows that Kuroo is leaning closely with the girl and has his arms around her. 

Maybe their cousins. She just can’t jump into conclusions yet. She just can't. 

After scrolling through the albums of her boyfriend's phone there’s an album there titled “MIKA” well you know what they say… CURIOSITY kills the CAT. 

And Hitoka is the Cat. 

The explosion of the numbers of videos and photos in this album makes Hitoka’s eyes burn with tears. What the hell? What is this? 

There are photos of Kuroo and the girl Mika in the restaurant enjoying themselves, a video of them cuddling and it looks like they are in some kind of a hotel room. It is a hotel room. 

After, looking and scrolling to the photos and videos. Hitoka had enough. She let go of the phone and hugged her knees and began crying. This can’t be happening.  
What about me?

What about the baby? 

She sobs quietly. 

The time flies so fast and it’s now midnight. She’s been crying herself for four hours straight and Kuroo is not yet home. Great. 

She went to the bathroom and fixed herself and changed into something comfortable to sleep in. 

She decided to make her discovery pass. Even if those pictures and videos killed her emotionally, she decided to stay. 

Hitoka always looks at the bright side. So, she thought things like...

Kuroo, is seeing somebody but still comes home to me. That’s okay. I guess he’s just having some fun. It’s not like he fell out of love from me or it’s not like he developed some feelings to his significant other, right? 

Yeah right, Hitoka. You’re hopeless. 

Instead of thinking things she laid on their bed. She can now feel how tired she is and exhausted from the earlier get -together with her friends and of course from crying. 

XXX

Yachi wakes up with Kuroo besides her. Kuroo is facing the other side while she is facing the back of Kuroo. 

Yachi felt like she’s now sharing a bed with a stranger. It really has been awhile since they have cuddled each other. She back hugged Kuroo but he didn’t repay the gestures she sent him. 

She released Kuroo from the hug. The bags under her eyes might have weighed tons now. Since, she felt like crying again. Her head lifts up, leaving the warm fluffy pillows.  
Yachi’s toes become numb when it touches the cold floor. Cold, just like her boyfriend. She yawned quietly and rose. “let’s see how this day goes.” She mumbled to herself. 

Hitoka is now making breakfast for the two of them. 

After eating her breakfast she put all the dishes in the sink. She was waiting for Kuroo to get up. 

She’s sitting at the dining table staring at her glass of milk. You can feel the loneliness in her eyes.

Kuroo is now up. Hitoka can see him stretching and popping his muscles and looks like he just woke up from a deep good slumber. 

Yachi’s hands are now holding her glass. She’s playing with it because her hands are trembling. 

“Morning.” Is all Kuroo can say and then sat down in front of her. 

“Good morning, Tetsu.” She replied. “Where were you last night? I was waiting for you.” She asked Kuroo. 

“I was with Kenma. We went for a drink since he’s been having a problem and I left my phone here. Sorry for not telling you.” Liar. Kenma was with us last night at the Karaoke bar. He went home with Yaku-san and Hinata. Liar. 

Her face is now void of emotion. Tired of all those lies but she still chose to smile in front of him. 

“Oh, it’s okay. I hope Kenma will get through his problem.” Yachi, smiled bitterly. 

Kuroo smiled at her because she bought it again. But, that’s what he thought. 

“Say, Kuroo what’s your opinion about having babies?” Yachi asked, breaking the silence. 

Kuroo choked on his bacon. After, drinking his glass of water. He cleared his throat. “My opinion of having babies right now is that. It’s not my priority and I’m not ready yet. If ever, I got you pregnant at this moment. I’ll say let the baby live and give it up for adoption.” Kuroo said. 

“But —“she got cut off by Kuroo. 

“No, buts Hitoka. We’re clearly not ready. So, are you. You’re just getting out of college. It’s not like you can take care of the baby and work at the same time.” Kuroo said not caring what Hitoka might feel. Since, he’s talking about the reality here. 

Yachi just looked down and stared at the floor and Kuroo just ran his fingers through his hair. He’s done with this conversation. 

He stood up, cleaned up all the utensils and plates that he used, went to the sink to put his dishes and went to the bathroom to take his shower. 

Hitoka closed her eyes and a tear slipped to her cheeks. Well, that escalated so quickly. 

She felt like Kuroo doesn’t care anymore about how she feels. 

Hopeless and reckless, that is Hitoka. For she keeps on hoping that tomorrow’s surprise might change Kuroo’s mind about having a baby. 

Tears are now crawling like she could not fight. She was now lost in the abyss of her sorrows. 

Wondering, where did she go wrong?


	5. Chapter 5: The Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She sat down, “what is it you want us to talk about, Tsukki?” She asked. 
> 
> After drinking the water Hitoka gave him. He fixed his composure and said. “I saw Kuroo with another woman today, they’re holding each other’s hand.” Tsukishima said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 5! Hope you like it :) I didn't proof read this so please bear with me!!! Our midterms is around the corner and hehehe i have to study. So see you guys in November! love you xxx

Kuroo just left their apartment for work and Yachi hasn't moved from her position for not one bit. 

She’s still sitting at their dining table looking at a cold glass of milk. Wondering, how can she get through this day without thinking about what Kuroo has said earlier about having a baby?

Even now that she knew a little bit of the truth, there was nothing she could do about it. She’s pregnant, Kuroo’s seeing another woman. Her Graduation and the surprise party for him is tomorrow. 

Even by just thinking about it. It makes her crazy. Should I leave now? Being hopeless like this can get you nowhere. She thought. 

She just can’t really accept it. Because she wants an actual proof. Yes, actual. She wants to see it in her eyes that Kuroo has another woman. If being stupid and a martyr has its prize money. She can now be a millionaire. 

Her frustration echoed off their apartment, mocking her. Maybe she should listen to herself. Maybe she should pack her things up and leave Kuroo behind. But, the baby. She can’t let her baby grow up without a father. That would be heartbreaking seeing her kid asking questions like “where’s my father? Do I have a father?” By just thinking about it makes her cry.

Slowly, the sadness inside of Hitoka was replaced by fury. Why am I blaming myself for this? She wondered. We’re in a relationship. He can’t just go behind her back and sleep with someone. Anger bubbled up, threatening to erupt. Maybe, if she didn’t go through his phone, she wouldn’t be feeling like this. 

She can’t pull it together to leave. She just doesn't have the enough courage for it, yet. 

Hitoka cleaned all the dishes and fixed some things around the apartment. You know, to ease things up she needs to distract herself. She’s now taking out all the dirty laundry from the basket and started separating the white ones from the colored ones. 

But, this one particular white polo sleeve of Kuroo captured Hitoka’s attention. She bought this for him. It was a congratulations gift to him for getting promoted. Kuroo, wore this on his first day. 

Wanna know why it got her attention?

Let’s just say it was stained. Not just a normal coffee or food stain but it is stained by a red rouge lipstick and she doesn’t own any shades of red lipstick plus the stain looks like a kiss. Imagine, looking at your boyfriend’s polo sleeves collar with stain that looks exactly like it was kissed. Yes. Come on, Hitoka. The proofs are in front of you. It’s slapping you in the face. 

Looking down at her hands. Hitoka realized she had been clenching them in tight fists. Slowly she uncurled her fingers to stare at the lipstick stain that lays in the collar sleeve of Kuroo’s 

“FUCK YOU TETSUROU AND YOUR WHORE!” She yelled. All the frustrations, sadness, stress and shits she had. All compiled up. She started stomping on the white sleeve that she gave to Kuroo. She grabbed a pair of scissors and started ruining the sleeve, she had never been so angry before. She threw the sleeve in the bathtub and lit it up. There’s no reason for Kuroo to wear it. Does he even deserve to wear all the gifts she gave him? 

Hitoka, rinse off the fire by opening the shower. The sleeve is no longer a nice white sleeve. From it’s pure white color sleeve to a burned and shredded sleeve... Doesn’t even look like a sleeve anymore.

After cleaning the tub and the mess she made she put the ruined sleeve in the trash can. A cheater doesn't deserve to have good things in life. 

XXX 

Hitoka was just drifting off to sleep when there was a loud knock on the door. This has better be important because she’s tired and has been thinking a lot.

She walked her way to the door to get it. To her surprise it was, Kei. Why does Kei visit her at this hour? She believes that he has practices around this time. 

“Oh, Tsukki? What brings you here?” She asked. 

“We need to talk, Hitoka.” Tsukishima said to her with an authoritative tone.

Hitoka already felt like it was something about Kuroo. She let Tsukishima inside their apartment and let him sit in the coach. 

“Do you want something? Water, tea, or coffee?” Asked Hitoka. 

“Water will do.” Kei replied. 

Hitoka went to get water in their kitchen. She put the coaster on the table and put the water on top of it. 

She sat down, “what is it you want us to talk about, Tsukki?” She asked. 

After drinking the water Hitoka gave him. He fixed his composure and said. “I saw Kuroo with another woman today, they’re holding each other’s hand.” Tsukishima said. 

Hitoka stares at Tsukishima in disbelief. Now, her friend knew about her problems. So, many revelations. She can’t handle it. 

Tsukishima stares at Hitoka who’s going to cry again about the information that he gave to her. He’s too smart for this to notice. 

“How long have you known, Hitoka.” He asked. 

“I had a gut feeling a few days ago and last night I found something and also earlier. Please, Tsukki. Don’t involve yourself here.” She begged. 

“So, it’s that long? Hitoka, why can’t you leave him?” He suggested to her. 

“Leave? I can’t leave him yet.” Hitoka said, tears streaming down her cheeks. 

“Yet. Why? It’s not good for you and the baby. Kuroo’s actions will stress you out. I’m worried about you. Are the proofs that you found out are not enough, Hitoka?” He asked. 

“No, it’s not enough. I want to see it in my own eyes. Tsukki. What if tomorrow when he finds out that he’s going to be a dad he might leave her. I’ll still forgive him. Please Tsukki, leave this to me.” Hitoka begged in between sobs.

Tsukishima can’t believe that her friend Hitoka can go this low. I mean tolerating a cheater. Hitoka is smart for god sakes and now she’s tolerating a manipulative cheating bastard!? 

“But, it’s not good for you to be stressed out. Please, Hitoka think of it.” He asked for Hitoka to think of it. She cried more. 

“Think of it? Of what leaving him? What about my baby? He or she might have grown up without a father. I can’t do that. I grew up without a father and I can’t let that happen to my child.” She cried to Tsukishima. 

Tsukishima just stared at his first love. She’s been hiding her pain ever since they got together in the restaurant. He can’t help but to notice it right away. He’s not that clueless. When something is wrong he’s quick to notice it. He looked at Hitoka who’s crying. 

He stood up from the coach he was sitting in and approached Hitoka. She stopped crying when Tsukishima was standing close to her. She looked up and Tsukishima looked down on her, she pulled her into a tight hug. 

“Promise me this, Hitoka. When you see the full proof that you want to see. Promise me, that you’re going to leave him. No turning back.” Tsukishima said while hugging her. A tear slipped from Tsukishima’s eyes. 

He can’t handle what he’s seeing right now to his best friend. He cared about her a lot and he can’t stand the people who would hurt them. 

“But—“Hitoka was cut off. 

“I promised you this. You’ll never be alone in raising your kid. You have me. You have the team, you’ll never be alone in this. Just promise me that you’ll leave him when you see what you wanted to see.” Tsukishima promised Hitoka. He’s definitely telling the truth. She’ll never be alone in this battle because she has them in her back. Always. 

“I promised.” Hitoka said. Only the cries and sobs are the sound inside the apartment. 

Finally, she calmed herself down. Thanks to Tsukishima. 

“Anyway, since you stopped crying have you eaten?” He asked out of nowhere. He doesn’t want to make things awkward. 

“Not yet.” She replied.

“Well, come on. I’ll treat you some lunch and dessert. Where do you want to go?” He asked again. He rubbed the back of his head to hide his small tint of blush. 

“But, don’t you have practice?” She asked.

“I’ll skip my practice for you. You’re more important.” He said. There are no lies in this, this is purely him being a caring friend. 

XXX 

They are now having a dessert at some nice café. The lunch was pretty quiet to them earlier. No one dared to talk. It was just a plain nice lunch except they’re not speaking to each other due to the earlier situation. 

“I must say, this place looks nice. I’ll take Yama here soon. Thank you for introducing me to this place, Hitoka.” Tsukishima thanked her. 

Well, he and his boyfriend must come out on a date once in a while. But, because of the graduation coming and job internship and his practices and match, they can’t go since they're both busy. 

“Well, I’m glad you liked this place. I’ve been buying a lot of bread and cupcakes here. I can’t get enough of them. It’s like I’m obsessed!” Hitoka cheerfully said. Tsukishima just smiled. Because, no matter how Hitoka’s situation is, she always put up a genuine smile. 

“No wonder you’re pregnant.” Tsukishima smiles and drinks his cup of latte. 

“Hey! It’s not just because I’m craving a lot. But, the bread here really tastes good.” Hitoka said. 

“Well, since you said they’re good. Let’s buy a lot of bread here, for tomorrow.” Tsukishima suggested. 

“Good idea, Tsukki!” Hitoka ecstatically said. 

Finally, rest assured to Tsukishima. He knows that Hitoka will never turn back to her promises but something is bothering Tsukishima. He really has a bad feeling about tomorrow’s party. He doesn’t know why… But, it’s sending him a bad vibe. 

After they finished buying some bread that will feed the whole team for tomorrow, they decided to look around for more stores. Since, they’re on the spot. Why not buy the things now that will be needed for tomorrow, right?

Passing to some store. They stumbled upon the restaurant called ‘Onigiri Miya’ . It's still under construction but it’s said in the notice that it will be open in two week from now. Hitoka, who’s still reading. She didn’t notice Osamu who’s now standing in front of her. 

“Hitoka, what brings you here with Tsukishima-kun?” Osamu asked out of nowhere. Hitoka, got startled by the presence of his. 

“Oh, you know since the party is tomorrow. This woman told me that she needs to buy everything now for tomorrow and I can’t say no to that since I skipped practice. So, why not make the most out of it.” Tsukishima said tiredly since his hands were full with paper bags and stuff that they bought. 

“Wow, you guys sure bought a lot of stuff for tomorrow.” Osamu chuckled. 

“Hai. You’re coming tomorrow right?” Hitoka asked. 

“Yes. I wouldn’t miss it for the world. Say, since you guys are both here. Do you want to go inside and look around?” Osamu asked. He’s inviting them to look around his soon to be open restaurant. 

“Oh, we can do that?” Hitoka asked. 

“Yep, it’s almost done. Come on, let’s go inside.” Osamu said. 

XXX

After Osamu gave them a tour of his Tokyo branch restaurant. He decided to give them some take-out of his famous onigiri. The kitchen was already fully furnished when they saw it and apparently Osamu was making something at that time and completely forgot about it. 

They laughed it off and had a conversation like they have been friends for a long time. Volleyball, love life, food, and everything that has been going on with their lives. You, name it. 

The three bid their goodbyes and thanked Osamu for the take-out he gave them.

XXX

While walking Tsukishima and Hitoka agreed. Tsukki will take the things they bought for tomorrow. So that Kuroo won’t notice anything and just bring only the take-out that Osamu gave them. 

“Hitoka, I think Osamu-san likes you.” Tsukishima started. 

“What makes you say that, Tsukki?” Hitoka asked. She raised an eyebrow because she could not believe what her friend was saying. 

“Come on,” Tsukishima coaxed her. 

“You do at least admit that he’s attractive, don’t you? I mean, the way he kept edging up so close to you, earlier. You must have felt the chemistry.” he smiled foolishly as if he was teasing Hitoka. Well he is teasing her. After all he’s that smart to know something is up, right away. “He’s definitely different from Kuroo.” He added. 

“Tsukki, I really don’t have time to discuss this. But, what makes you say that?” She asked in disbelief at what Tsukishima was saying. 

“Well, it’s the way he looks at you.” Tsukishima replied in a serious tone. 

“Huh?” Hitoka said. Still processing what Tsukki said. 

“Come on, Hitoka. Pregnancy got your brain?” Tsukki sighs.

“Well! I’m sorry, Tsukki. I just don’t get it. Elaborate it for me, please.” Hitoka said, still figuring out what he means. 

“Because, I see the way he looks at you. I know, because I used to look at you the same way when we were in high school.” Tsukishima confessed. 

Silence. 

“Why… why didn’t you tell me?” Hitoka asked. 

“Because, I thought you’d be happier with Kuroo-san. So, I gave up.” Tsukishima shrugged. 

Hitoka just smiled. “Thank you, Tsukishima-kun.” 

“Come on, Hitoka. My boyfriend might be looking for me and you might get cold. I don’t want you to get sick.” Tsukishima said changing the topic. 

“Hai.” 

It is said that. The past was the past and we shouldn’t let it come back to haunt us in silly ways. 

In Tsukishima’s case. He has freed himself from the past. He needs to say it to Hitoka otherwise he can’t let himself be happy with Yamaguchi. 

And now the past is gone. He must focus on now. The present and the future. Tsukishima, can now see Yamaguchi with no guilty feelings from the past. He had never been this relieved. 

“Say, by the way. What I said about Osamu-san is true.” Tsukishima said. 

If ever things get out of hand. He hopes that Osamu will catch her when all else fails. 

By the way he looks at Hitoka. He’d be damned well better have good intentions toward her. He thought. 

They now reached Hitoka’s apartment and bid their goodbyes. Tsukishima kissed Hitoka’s forehead, a sign of thank you for listening and being grateful for his confession.

“Thank you, Hitoka.” Tsukishima said. 

“You’re always welcome, Tsukki.” Hitoka smiled. 

Hitoka is now in front of her apartment door and yelled. 

“See you tomorrow, Tsukki!”

“Hai.” Tsukishima said with his boring and tired voice and then waved back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think about this chapter? I went to a full 3 day writer's block in this chapter. Since, I have no motivation and school works are just stressing me out... So if this chapter is crappy. I'm sorry :(


	6. Chapter 6: Last day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well, it's just a graduation. It’s not much of a big deal. 
> 
> “It’s a big deal for me since I have big news.”
> 
> “Huh, what’s the big news about then? So, we don’t have to go to the party tomorrow. We can just say it to them in the group chat.” 
> 
> “You’ll know it tomorrow.” 
> 
> “Fine, whatever. What time is the gathering?” He asked. 
> 
> “You’re not going to the ceremony?” Her eyes started to water but she still suppresses it. 
> 
> “No, I have things to do.” He said. Things? You mean that Mika?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back with a short update. 
> 
> It's been awhile. Philippines had gone through a lot of typhoons but this one is the worse. Many people died and I just can't keep up with our government administration, anymore. They're not doing their duties.
> 
> Anyway, enough with politics! I have finished my midterms exam and I have a lot free time. 
> 
> Hopefully, my story can be updated everyday! But yeah! Hope you like it :))))) PEACE

Hitoka, locked the door as soon as she got inside of their apartment. 

The television was on when she got in. Meaning, Kuroo is home. 

She looked at the kitchen and Kuroo was making something to eat. 

“Oh, hey. Hitoka, didn’t notice you coming.” He looked at Hitoka for a moment and then went back to what he was doing. 

“Yep. I was with Tsukki and we went to buy some stuff for my graduation party for tomorrow.” She said. 

“Oh, tomorrow?” Kuroo asked. 

“Yes, tomorrow. You forgot about it didn’t you.” Hitoka asked in disbelief. 

“Of course not. It slipped in my mind for a second. Good thing you reminded me. Who’s going to be there, anyway?” 

“Everyone.” Hitoka said with no emotion. He can’t believe that Kuroo forgot about her graduation party. 

Like, everyone, everyone?” he looked at hitoka as if in disbelief

Yes. It’s already settled. I already have their approval that they are coming.” She said. She was in the sink washing her hands while Kuroo was facing her back.

“But isn’t that a little too much?” He asked. Since, it’s just a graduation party, right? Is she expecting me to propose to her in that gathering since everyone is there? Hope, the hell not. It’s too much. He doesn’t even see her in his future. He wants to be with Mika. 

What makes you say that, Tetsu? 

“Well, it's just a graduation. It’s not much of a big deal. 

“It’s a big deal for me since I have big news.”

“Huh, what’s the big news about then? So, we don’t have to go to the party tomorrow. We can just say it to them in the group chat.” 

“You’ll know it tomorrow.” 

“Fine, whatever. What time is the gathering?” He asked. 

“You’re not going to the ceremony?” Her eyes started to water but she still suppresses it. 

“No, I have things to do.” He said. Things? You mean that Mika? 

“But—“He cut Hitoka off.

“You have your mom, anyway.” Kuroo said as he sat down on the sofa and watch tv. 

She can’t believe this. Her boyfriend is ditching her most important day for his whore. 

What doesn’t kill you makes you stronger, huh. 

This is too much. 

Should she now proceed with her promise to Tsukki? She thought. 

She didn’t bother to say a word anymore for Kuroo. She just went to the bathroom and fixed herself to sleep. So that she can wake up early for her graduation. 

XXX

Hitoka woke up in the morning, Kuroo wasn’t in their bed which means he’s gone for work or maybe gone with Mika. 

She got up from their bed. She took a deep breath and fixed their bed that looked like Kuroo didn’t sleep on his side of their bed.

Getting ready for her big day. It must be hectic since there’s no one there to help her get her ready. From her breakfast, her clothes, her pictures and the person who’ll drive her in the location of her graduation.

The shower is running through her smooth skin. Deep in thoughts, she really hoped that this day would go smoothly. With Kuroo being missing in action for her big day. She hoped that he wouldn’t hit his head or anything that can make him not attend her big day. The heck, he wouldn’t even bother to attend the ceremony to support her.

Finally, she’s now ready. She’s now wearing her dress for her graduation and her face is now covered in light make-up that she put on her face.

I wish cosmetics can cover up your pain too. She thought.

She assembled the camera stand and put the camera on timer. She fixed herself for the picture, not trying to cry for the picture. Kuroo was supposed to take her photo for this day. But, where is he now?

Hitoka sat down beside her bag that she will be bringing. She flipped her phone and started texting her Mother who’ll be in the ceremony.

Hitoka:

“Hey, Mom! Can you book me a cab?”

Mom:

“Why, is Kuroo not going to drive you here in the ceremony?”

Hitoka:

“No, Mom. He’s at work and I don’t want to bother him. He’ll be at the party, don’t worry. So, could you book me a cab?”

Mom:

“Of course, honey. Wait for the cab, okay? “

Hitoka:

“Yes, mom. I will! Thank you.”

After the conversation with her mom. Hitoka, pulled her knees up and rested her chin on them. She took a deep breath. Then she let loose.

She doesn't know what to think anymore. By the situation she has with Kuroo, she was never going to find out whatever that something was she’s thinking about. She felt lifeless again and felt like she didn't belong in this world. She felt like something was off again. Like something will happen today. 

Her thoughts are drowning her again with a lot of deep emotions and pain given by Kuroo. There’s no one else to blame but Kuroo himself. The root cause of all the stress and pain that she is having.

She startled when her phone rang loud. Her ringtone saved her from falling deep into her thoughts and imagination she started making. She looked at the message she got. It’s from her mom, saying that the cab is now in front of the gates of their apartment.

Putting her phone in her bag she got up and fixed herself and went to the door, locked it and left.

It’s said that there is a lot of love you’ll encounter in your life but once you lose your worth and respect to yourself and also your ability to trust. Your heart and your inspiration in life, are hard to get back. 

She breaths the breeze of Tokyo, putting a hand on her tummy. She whispered.

“Mommy’s going to graduate. So, stay there and be proud of me and hold on tight.”

She smiled and looked up from the beautiful sky that this city is giving her and thanked the Gods for this beautiful day.

She entered the cab and looked at the building of their apartment. Not knowing that it was her last day today in that apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah! I know it's short. But HEYYY! We're almost there for the big reveal!!!
> 
> XOXO, Chloe! 
> 
> By the way, This story is also on Wattpad. Go check it out!


	7. Chapter 7: Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t ask me what’s up. What’s the deal with you and Daishou’s girlfriend?” Bokuto seriously asked. 
> 
> “I—“ Kuroo can’t say not a single word. 
> 
> “What, cat got your tongue, Tetsurou?” Bokuto asked. 
> 
> This is not the usual Bokuto we see. Kuroo knows how dead serious Bokuto is right now with him and it’s terrifying to see Bokuto with this kind of aura.
> 
> “Mika and I are together, Bo.” Kuroo admitted.

“I can’t believe this! He’s supposed to be here with you. What kind of a boyfriend is he!?” Hitoka’s mom asked with disappointment. 

“It’s okay, mom. He just loves his work that much.” Yes. He loves to be on top of that Mika. 

“If he’s not at the gathering later. I swear to God. I’ll cut him in pieces with my new butcher knife.” Her mom said and rolled her eyes. 

“But you know what honey, I’m so proud of you! Not only that you’re done with your studies but you’re also graduating with honors.” Hitoka’s mom added proudly. 

“Yes mom, I’m so happy about it too. My Hard work, patience, and effort are really worth it.” Hitoka said smiling at her mom like there’s no tomorrow. 

She had been waiting for this day all along. Graduating with flying colors and big companies knocking on her doorsteps. Life is getting along with her. 

“I’m guessing that all big companies in Japan are already knocking in your door, Hitoka.” Her mom said. 

“Hn, some of them.” Hitoka said. 

Yes, some of them. Maybe? Top big companies are already knocking on her doorstep. One of them is her first choice, 

See? Life’s keeping up with, Hitoka. Beautiful, smart, and has already a secure future. 

She worked too hard and also played too little. On the way to becoming a highly successful woman at just 22 years old. She had gone from being a classic average student to the classic overachiever. 

Her experience in childhood and growing up have taught her to be strong, firm, determined and wise in her decision making. 

@ Japan Volleyball Association Gym 

Kuroo is watching at the practice game of Adlers and MSBY jackals.

When the 1st practice game ended. The jackals Hinata and Bokuto went to Kuroo’s site to greet him. 

“Hey, Kuroo-san! How are you? We haven’t seen you in awhile. Aren’t you supposed to be at Yacchan’s graduation ceremony?” Hinata asked giddly. A little bit of excitement is spotted on his questions to Kuroo. 

“Yeah! Tetsurou, why aren’t you with Yacchan? It’s her special day. Aren’t you proud of her?” Bokuto agreed and asked. 

“What do you mean, proud?” Kuroo asked not knowing what they’re talking about. 

“Yacchan is graduating with honors. Do you mean that you don’t know about it?” Hinata asked in a serious tone. He sensed that something is really off with his best friend's boyfriend. 

“Ha? Of course I know! You know she has her mom with her. I want them to have a mother and daughter moment for once in a while.” Kuroo lied. He went to Mika this morning and he didn’t know until now that Hitoka is graduating college with honors.. 

“If you say so. See you later then at the gathering.” Hinata said and then went to call Kageyama from the other side of the court. Bokuto is left with him. 

“(Hinata) let’s go together with the others! Akaashi’s going to drive us in the gathering.” Bokuto loudly said that he heard clearly from the gym. 

This left Kuroo and Bokuto. 

“Hey man! What’s up?” Kuro asked. 

“Don’t ask me what’s up. What’s the deal with you and Daishou’s girlfriend?” Bokuto seriously asked. 

“I—“ Kuroo can’t say not a single word. 

“What, cat got your tongue, Tetsurou?” Bokuto asked. 

This is not the usual Bokuto we see. Kuroo knows how dead serious Bokuto is right now with him and it’s terrifying to see Bokuto with this kind of aura.

“Mika and I are together, Bo.” Kuroo admitted. 

“So, what’s Yacchan to you?” He asked 

“Don’t worry, Hitoka and I are going to separate after this week. You don’t need to involve yourself with us.” Kuroo said. 

Bokuto can’t believe what he's hearing right now. By the words Kuroo used to tell him. He wants to kick his face right now. 

“You know what, Kuroo.” Bokuto started, 

“What.” He asked. 

“With that kind of shitty affair you have with Daishou’s girlfriend. You already damn know that all of our friends including me are involved with God knows what you two are doing.” Bokuto said to him, looking him in the eyes. 

“Bo, I love her.” He said. 

He looked up for a moment and took a deep breath. He can’t believe what his best friend said to him. He can’t help but to be disappointed in him. 

Words can no longer express how disappointed he is to Kuroo. 

“I really hope you got your decisions straight up to your ass. I hate people who cheat behind their girlfriends back.” Bokuto said. 

Kuroo stared at him, both eyes wide open. He can’t believe what his best friend told him. He labeled him as one of those “people'' 

“I’m sorry, Bo. I’m going to fix this and put it right.” Kuroo apologized. 

“Don’t call me Bo. You can’t fix this shit just how you wanted and don’t apologize to me. Apologize to Hitoka. She’s the victim here.” Bokuto growled quietly. 

“Bo, I fell out of love with her. You can’t stop me from falling out of love. I’m a guy, what do you expect from me?” Kuroo defended. 

“Don’t give me that excuse. Bullshit is very common these days. Especially from you.” Bokuto said. 

“But Bo, I really do—“ Kuroo cut himself off when Bokuto’s hand signaled him to stop. 

“You should really think about your decisions very carefully, Tetsurou. If you choose Mika over Hitoka. You’re never going to be happy.” Bokuto said then walked to the other side of the gym where the Schweiden Adlers and MSBY Jackals are getting together. 

Kuroo just stared at Bokuto’s back walking towards the other side of the gym. The words that Bokuto said really hit him. 

His heart suddenly felt heavy. Is he really making the right decision to choose Mika over his Girlfriend, Hitoka? 

Meanwhile, Miya Atsumu accidentally heard everything he did not want to hear between his teammate and Kuroo. 

He’s been there from the start when Hinata approaches Kuroo. He thought this would be a normal day for him. But, hearing something like that really makes him mad at Kuroo for ditching Hitoka’s graduation ceremony. 

He didn’t know Hitoka that much but after his conversation with Osamu that time at the restaurant. He felt like he needed to protect her for his brother. 

He wants his twin brother to be happy too. So, why not give it to him. Right? Even with Yachi’s situation. He would still accept her with or without the baby. All for the happiness of his brother. Besides, the woman deserves better and that better is Osamu.

There are worse things in this world than being a fool and that worse thing is Kuroo. 

The heck. The fact that Hitoka is pregnant with his baby and then this!? Atsumu wanted to do something. But, he doesn’t even know what to do or what he should do. He just wants to rip off Tetsurou’s face for cheating on his pregnant girlfriend with someone else’s girlfriend. 

Suddenly, his brain got an idea. When the idea struck him. He immediately went to run on the other side of the court to get his phone from his gym bag. 

Getting his phone from his gym bag is so easy. He dialed the phone number of his brother and started to type a message for him.

It’s not that long but this message could give her brother a chance. 

Man, by the time my brother reads this message he’d be thanking me and make me not pay anymore when I go to his restaurant. He thought to himself. 

We could say that Miya Atsumu is no longer a matchmaker. 

He’s now the modern day Cupid of Hitoka and Osamu. 

To: My Beloved Bastard Brother (Osamu) 

Hey, I’m going to tell you something later but first. Come to Yachi-san’s graduation ceremony. Her boyfriend didn’t go with her. So, I was wondering if you should go grab your chance now. 

Thank me later. 

P.S. Buy me a pudding. 

After sending the text to Osamu he typed immediately the address of where her university is. How does he know? Well, let’s just say some shrimp was being excited last night for the graduation party later. So, he goes to Atsumu to tell him some stories about Hitoka until they both fall asleep. 

After the text message that he sent to his brother it was immediately read by Osamu. 

Osamu had nothing to do, so when his brother said that he should go grab his chance. He quickly got up and immediately went to the bathroom to take a shower. 

If flash was the fastest man alive then who is he? 

Osamu stripped and stepped into the shower. The cold shower started to warm him nicely from inside and out. He can’t stop thinking about what Atsumu told him.

What are they going to discuss later? 

He almost felt human again by the time he wrapped the bath towel around his hips. He made his way to the spare room that Atsumu has in his apartment. 

He went immediately to his closet and started looking for clothes that he should wear in this kind of event. 

Panicking. He started to look into his phone and went to dial Kita’s number. He knows this kind of event or what kind of attire He should wear. If you want to look presentable, call Kita-san. 

His call was soon picked up by Kita. 

“What is it this time, Osamu?”

“Kita-san!?” Osamu started to panic. 

“Oi, Samu? What’s happening, is it about the rice?” Asked Kita. 

“No. There’s this girl I like and I’m going to her graduation today and I want to look presentable. That’s why I called you.” 

When hearing Osamu’s problem. Kita sweats animatedly. 

“I thought it was about the rice. Anyway, be sure to have nice slacks with you and a nice buttoned down shirt also, have some sweater or coat with you since it’s cold in Tokyo.” 

“Thank you, Kita-san! I owe you a lot.”

“Let’s catch up, when you get back here in Hyogo! Good luck.” 

“Yes! Thank you and see you soon. The rice that was delivered yesterday was good, by the way.”

With that Osamu now ended the call. He’s now back in his state with his closet with a few clothes. 

“What the hell should I wear?” he whispered to himself. 

His eyes caught something finally. I forgot about this black buttoned down long sleeves. He remembered that Atsumu borrowed some clothes from him. He quickly grabbed the slacks and the top.

He’s now facing the body mirror and looking at his reflection. He looks like a decent and presentable young man. Which he really needs to take notes in Kita’s fashion advice. When something goes wrong, always seek Kita-san's advice. This is the former Inarizaki team’s motto when things get crazy. 

He’s wearing a black buttoned down long sleeves and some gray slacks. He rolled his sleeves up to his elbow and put on some watch he bought as a gift from himself and some really nice shoes. He fixed his hair and grabbed his sweater. Finally, he’s now ready to leave his brother’s apartment. He got his wallet and keys from the counter and then went to the door, locked it and then left the premises like an excited kid ready for his first day of school. 

@ Tokyo University 

It’s really crowded when Osamu entered the auditorium. Well, of course. It’s Graduation day! Have you ever seen a graduation ceremony with no students graduating? Never. 

Osamu looked left and right to see if Hitoka was somewhere else in the crowd. While holding a minimalist bouquet of tulips. He can’t believe he managed to stop by a flower shop. It’s also his first time to buy flowers. 

Good thing that Osamu has Atsumu for this. Atsumu’s information has an amazing way of influencing him, doesn’t it? From her favorites, hobbies, and routines she does. He already knows it. Like, everything. He would like to thank Hinata for being so talkative to his brother. Smiling at the messages that Atsumu sends him while he was waiting at the flower shop earlier can’t erase those handsome half smiles of his. 

Is Osamu annoyed with his Brother? Nope, not that much. Is the flow of information about Hitoka ever going to stop? Nope, as long as it’s about Hitoka. He will never get tired of it. Even if the information was from his brother. After all, even if Atsumu and Osamu are brothers and twins. They are each other's best friends. 

After five minutes of looking around for a certain blonde. He finally found her. 

Hitoka, stood in front of the long staircase in her graduation dress. He was focused on looking at her. Pounding of heart? Check. Sweating palms? Check. Sense of running away? Maybe. 

“Grab the fucking chance, asshole!”

He suddenly heard his brother’s voice in the back of his head. He was back at his senses after hearing his ugly brother’s voice. 

Stay calm, he told himself. And keep cool. Just like the last time!

Not so ordinary now, Osamu thought, his eyes settling on her. It was the most beautiful woman who stood there. Hitoka. The woman who stole his heart. The woman he will give his heart to without asking for a return. 

Filing his guts with relief at this decision. He started to walk towards where she is. There, Hitoka did not believe who was in front of her. 

“What are you doing here, Osamu?” She asked. 

“Well, a fox told me that you’re only with your mother with you right now. So, I decided to go here and have my moral support on you. Is it alright with you?” Osamu asked. 

Hitoka’s face lifts up. “Absolutely!” she cheered. Osamu saw how lovely Hitoka’s face was when she’s happy. She’d like to make her happy if ever she was his.

“Oh, for you.” Osamu said and extended his hand to give the tulips he was holding to Hitoka. 

“Oh my, these are lovely! How did you know that I love tulips?” She asked while looking at the tulips. She was really happy. Her smiles are as beautiful as the flowers. 

“Let’s say a little fox told me again that you loved them.” He said and smiled at her. 

“Well, whoever this fox is. I should meet him or her.” She chuckled.

“Ehem.” someone broke the atmosphere between them. It was none other than Hitoka’s mother. 

“Oh! I’m sorry. By the way, Mom. This is Osamu, my friend. Osamu, this is my Mom.” Yachi introduced. Osamu was a little hurt at the “My friend” part. Well, at least there’s a “MY” in it. He thought. 

“Miya Osamu, Ma’am.” He introduced himself and then bowed at her as a sign of respect. 

“Please, you can call me Madoka. You’re a friend of my daughter and I’m so glad that such a handsome man like you can come to my daughter’s graduation. I hope it didn’t bother any of your schedules.” Hitoka’s mom said and it feels like she’s going to rant about Kuroo not being present at his own girlfriend's graduation. 

“No. It didn’t bother any of my schedules, Madoka-san. If there’s a schedule. I can cancel it anytime. Anything for Hitoka.” Osamu smiled at Madoka then to Hitoka. He saw how Hitoka blushed and that made him chuckle. 

“Besides, I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” he added. 

The Graduation Ceremony went well and Hitoka’s speech brought tears to her Mom and to some students. It was now 4:30 in the afternoon. THey’re now outside. Osamu offered them a ride to the restaurant since all of them are going there.

Hitoka's mom said that they should go first in the restaurant. Since she’s going to have a short meeting that was near in the area. Madoka, congratulates her daughter once again and hugged her so tight. 

“You better take care of my daughter, Osamu. Also, if she’s hungry on the road, stop by the convenience store.” Madoka, instructed Osamu. 

“Yes, Ma’am!” Osamu saluted. Madoka just laughed lightly. 

She hugged her daughter once again and whispered to her daughter’s ears. “He’s a nice young man. I like him for you.”

They now parted their ways Madoka on her way to her meeting while Osamu and Hitoka are on their way to the parking spot where Osamu parked his car. 

Osamu opened the door for Hitoka. “Careful, your head.” he alarmed her. Hitoka panicked a little. She looked up to him and she saw how he was so close to her face. lightly brown eyes met his gray eyes. 

If Hitoka is single he would have grabbed this chance to kiss her. But, no. He’s not greedy. A real man waits. He told himself. 

He smiled and cleared his throat. “Congratulations, Hitoka! You did really great on your speech out there.” He said after closing the door of his car. 

Hitoka, swears to all the Gods that she should stop this beating heart of hers. Osamu’s making her brain and heart confused. She removed Osamu on her mind and thought about Kuroo, once again. After all, she had to take a chance again on Kuroo. This is for the best. 

The engine of the car started. Which means they are now on their way to her party and on their way to surprise Kuroo. 

She just hoped for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I just discovered this new fandom called SunaYachi on TWITTER!!!
> 
> SUNA AND YACHI HAVE CHEMISTRY TOGETHER! I'm dead
> 
> Anyway, revelations coming up next chapter :) ready the tissues my loves cause this story is going to get the tears out from your lovely eyes. I think?
> 
> What do you think of this chapter? 
> 
> OsaYachi all the way!!!
> 
> Bokuto being serious!? I LOVE IT!!! 
> 
> Let's PROTECT Hitoka at all cost!
> 
> HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS CHAPTER. Also thank you so so so much to all my readers! I'll work more hard on my next chapter for you guys :))) thank youuuuuuu


	8. Chapter 8: Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You shouldn’t invite strangers to a party, Hitoka. Are you out of your mind? Look what happened back there.” Kuroo whispered to his girlfriend. 
> 
> “Come on, Kuroo. They’re my friends and it’s my party.” Hitoka said
> 
> “Next time we have a party like this. Don’t invite them anymore. I don’t care what’s gotten into their mind to be friends with you and look at what you’re wearing. What is that? It’s ugly on you.” Kuroo lectured Hitoka while whispering and some of them noticed how uncomfortable Hitoka is while Kuroo was talking to Hitoka.
> 
> Bokuto stands up from his seat when he notices Hitoka is almost on the verge of tears. He went to their table when Kuroo sensed his presence he stopped and looked at Bokuto.

Hitoka and Osamu arrived at the restaurant just in time. 

Osamu already parked the car. They are still inside the car. Hitoka is about to open the door when Osamu said.

“Hold on a second, Hitoka. I’ll open the door for you.” Osamu said. He didn’t let Hitoka finish with her words. He immediately opened his door and went quickly to Hitoka’s door and opened it. 

“Thank you.” Was all Hitoka said. She was about to step down when Osamu held her hand to guide her while stepping outside of the vehicle. 

“Careful, you’re pregnant. You might lose your balance.” Osamu said while holding her hand. Hitoka felt her cheeks burned when Osamu did that. 

While walking into the restaurant she can hear the loud laughs and chit chats of her friends from the outside. 

The waitress attendant guides them to their function room where everyone is there. 

The door opened and there it was. All of the team. All of their friends are present. It was like a reunion of them all over again. If it wasn’t for Hitoka, this can never happen. 

“Congratulations, Hitoka!” The banner said. She can’t help it but to cry. Seeing all of their friends in one place makes her heart melt and you couldn’t blame the pregnancy mood too. 

“Congratulations, Ya-chan! How’s your valedictorian speech!?” Hinata went panting because he ran up to Hitoka excitedly as soon as he saw her. Not to mention the tight hug he gave her. 

“Hinata! You might have crushed Hitoka and her baby. Calm down.” Suga said worriedly. 

“Sorry, so how was it?” Hinata asked. 

“Yes! Hitoka, how does your speech go?” Daichi asked, smiling at her.

“It was incredible! She delivered it so well and professionally. Many went into tears.” Osamu exclaimed. Osamu’s voice went from a professional food entrepreneur to a fanboy. He didn’t realize what he’s saying when all eyes are now on him. 

“You were at the graduation of Hitoka?” Kei asked. 

“Wait! If you were there with Hitoka then, where’s Kuroo?” Akaashi asked. He was sitting beside Bokuto who had been silent ever since he got here. Which makes Akaashi worry about his boyfriend.

“Well, no. I mean yes. I was with them.” Osamu said and then put her hand on the back of his head and signaled Atsumu by using his eyes to help him in this situation. 

“Kuroo, went to work. So, he didn’t get to attend my graduation instead I invited Osamu there.” Hitoka explained. Osamu sighs quietly. Thank god, he got saved by his woman. 

“But, Kuroo is your boyfriend. He should be the one who’s there.” Nishinoya said. 

“Yes, I agree with Yuu. He should’ve taken a day off or something after all it was your special day.” Tanaka agreed with Nishinoya. 

“Well, you know. He just loves his work and I don’t wanna get in his way, so I fully understand Tetsu.” She lied. She will never understand how Kuroo chose not to support her on her own special day. When in fact that she supported him in the past and went all out for him. 

“So, where’s the lucky guy?” Ennoshita asked Hitoka. 

“He’s on his way.” Hitoka said but she’s not sure about that.

“Okay! While waiting for the baby daddy! Let’s get this party started!” Tanaka said and turned the music volume up. 

Hitoka went table to table to entertain her guests and there she was caught in the table of Akaashi and Bokuto.

“Bokuto-san, is there something bothering you?” Hitoka asked.

“Nothing, Ya-chan. I’m okay! I just had a long day from practice.” Bokuto smiled at Hitoka. He can’t help but to feel sad for Hitoka because of Kuroo’s statement earlier about declaring his love for her significant other. 

The kid that Hitoka’s carrying needs its father. Bokuto wants to set things right but he doesn’t know what to do. There, Akaashi noticed his boyfriend being deep in his thoughts. 

Hitoka was no longer at their table when Akaashi asked his boyfriend. “Bo, is something bothering you?” 

“Yes, there is.” Bokuto quietly said. Akaashi just stared at his boyfriend who was focused on Hitoka who was talking to Kiyoko.  
“What is it?” Akaashi asked, waiting for Bokuto’s answer. 

“Kuroo is fooling around with Daishou’s girlfriend.” Bokuto looked down. Akaashi looked at his boyfriend in disbelief. 

“Wha-what? Since, when?” Akaashi asked in a shaky voice. 

“I don’t know. I just saw them and I think it’s been going on for awhile now.” Bokuto answered his boyfriend. He was really worried about their friend, Hitoka. He doesn't want to let Hitoka be in a situation where she will be stressed out because of Kuroo. She might lose her baby if she found out her boyfriend is fooling around.

“What are we going to do, Bo? Hitoka, she’s--” He cut off his boyfriend. 

“We will talk to him after the surprise. I want to set these things right otherwise our friendship might fall.” Bokuto said in a determined tone. Akaashi just nodded as a sign of agreement. 

XXXxXXX

Kuroo has been texting Mika ever since his talk with Bokuto finished. But, there is still no reply. It’s not like her, he thought. Glancing once more at his phone to see if Mika replied, there was still no reply. So, he put his phone in his pocket. He was now in the entrance of the restaurant where Hitoka’s graduation party is being held. 

When he entered the function he could already hear the loud voices of his teammates back in highschool and other voices of their friends. It feels like he was in training camp all over again. 

He was holding the handle of the door and smiled. He missed this. He missed being around his friends, this was not a bad idea at all. He thought to himself. He got to hang out with his friends after a long time.  
After a long debate to himself if he should go inside. He just went inside casually and suddenly got tackled by his old teammates. He missed this. 

“Hey, captain! How are you doing?” Nobuyuki asked.

“Well, things are getting better. It’s a good thing you are here. I can’t believe everyone is here.” Kuroo said. 

“Well, we couldn’t say no to Karasuno’s cute manager!” Taketora loudly said. 

“You’re so lucky to have her, Kuroo. You’re in good hands.” Nobuyuki said to Kuroo. Kuroo looked around for Hitoka in the crowd. 

“There are alot of people here.” Kuroo looked around and saw some of Schweiden Adlers, like Wakatoshi and Korai and also MSBY’s Atsumu and Sakusa. Not to mention the twin of Miya Atsumu, Osamu, who was talking to Hitoka and laughing with her. 

“I didn’t know Hitoka is close with the other Miya.” Kuroo said. 

“Me, neither. They met around your neighborhood and became friends right away. Also, Osamu Miya was with her at the Graduation. Which was supposed to be your duty as a boyfriend.” Kenma said. While playing at his PSP. 

He didn’t notice Kenma was already beside him. He felt the shivers when Kenma started to talk. 

“Oh, really? I should thank him for being my proxy to my girlfriend’s graduation.” Kuroo said. Kenma paused the game. 

“Seriously, you sounded like a douchebag. At least, Miya-san was there for Hitoka, when it should be you. He’s not your proxy. At least the man has the nerves.” Kenma said.  
“Woah there, Kenma. I was just kidding, you don’t need to be serious.” Kuroo said. 

“I’m not. Having a bad opinion on a person you haven’t even met yet is really offensive. Just go to your girlfriend. You’re the only one that we're waiting for. Kenma said and pushed Kuroo to go to his girlfriend. 

He walked to his girlfriend cooly, when he reached her Osamu was telling jokes at her and Hitoka was giggling. They stopped when Kuroo’s presence was now in front of them. 

“Kuroo…” was all Hitoka said.

“Hey, babe. Aren’t you going to introduce me to your friend?” Kuroo went beside Hitoka and put his arm around Hitoka and smirked. 

Osamu just looked away. 

Bingo. He thought to himself, this guy likes Hitoka. 

“Oh right, Kuroo this is Osamu Miya. Samu, this is Kuroo Tetsurou, my boyfriend.” Hitoka said introducing him. 

“Nice to meet you, man.” Kuroo held his hand out to reach for Osamu and Osamu gladly accepted it. 

“Nice to meet you too, man.” Osamu said and smiled. 

“I heard you were there at my girlfriend’s graduation?” Kuroo asked while his arm was still around Hitoka’s shoulder. 

“Yes, I was there. Your girlfriend's speech was amazing. I met her mom too.” Osamu said. 

“Really? That’s cool. I’d like to thank you for being there for my girlfriend and sorry about getting in your way because of Hitoka.” Kuroo said and then held Hitoka’s shoulder. Osamu, saw it and his eyes twitched for a second. He saw Hitoka kind of hurting when Kuroo did that to her. 

“Getting in my way? Oh, no. I went there because I want to see her and support her with all my best. I went there voluntarily and surprised her.” Osamu said. Kuroo’s smirk fades when Osamu says that. 

Kuroo clenched his fist he was about to attack Osamu but was stopped by Hitoka. 

“Don’t make a scene here.” Hitoka said. Kuroo just gave Osamu a cocky smile and said. “Right, babe. Sorry for that Osamu. Me and my girlfriend are going to our table now. Sorry, for being rude. Thank you for being my proxy.” He said in sarcasm. Osamu just stared at him, his hand was balled into a tight fist. 

“Is there a problem here?” Atsumu positioned himself in the middle of the two.

“No. There’s no problem. I’m just showing where Osamu should place himself.” Kuroo said and then left with Hitoka. 

The audacity of this Kuroo is really unbelievable. Atsumu, thought to himself. 

“You okay, Samu?” He asked his brother.

“Yes. I’m okay, Tsumu. Thank you for that.” Osamu thanked his brother. Atsumu is worried about his brother because he might lose his temper earlier, so immediately stand in between them to stop them from fighting in front of Hitoka. If Hitoka isn’t there he might let his brother punch his chicken face. But, no. He doesn't want Hitoka to be stressed out. 

“Come on and let’s just sit down for a moment and cool our head off first. We don’t want to be the party pooper here. Let’s just don’t mind about that douchebag.” Atsumu said and pat his brother in the back to calm him down. 

XXXxXXX

“You shouldn’t invite strangers to a party, Hitoka. Are you out of your mind? Look what happened back there.” Kuroo whispered to his girlfriend. 

“Come on, Kuroo. They’re my friends and it’s my party.” Hitoka said

“Next time we have a party like this. Don’t invite them anymore. I don’t care what’s gotten into their mind to be friends with you and look at what you’re wearing. What is that? It’s ugly on you.” Kuroo lectured Hitoka while whispering and some of them noticed how uncomfortable Hitoka is while Kuroo was talking to Hitoka.

Bokuto stands up from his seat when he notices Hitoka is almost on the verge of tears. He went to their table when Kuroo sensed his presence he stopped and looked at Bokuto. 

“Hey, what’s up Bo. is there something wrong with your food?” Kuroo asked. 

“No. There’s nothing wrong with our food. It’s just that I notice how Hitoka was uncomfortable. Is everything alright, Ya-chan?” Bokuto asked. 

“Yes, everything is alright, Bokuto-san.” Yachi said and smiled at Bokuto. Bokuto knows Hitoka is lying so he gives Kuroo the eyes that he’s dead if you make her cry. Kuroo just shrugged. 

Bokuto went back to their table and kept an eye to Kuroo. 

Until, he heard Kenma saying. “Why’s Daishou asking me where Kuroo is?” 

Bokuto immediately looked at Kenma. The look that he’s scared of something, Kenma just stared at him. “Is there something wrong, Bokuto-san?” Kenma asked, still looking at Bokuto weirdly. 

“What did you say, Kenma to Daishou?” Bokuto asked, his voice cracking. 

“Well, I told him that we are here, together. I invited him over and I told him he could bring his girlfriend. The more, the merrier right? Besides, Hitoka should meet his boyfriend's arch enemy, right?” Kenma asked. Bokuto went pale and started to sweat coldly. Akaashi heard Kenma what he said and he started to sweat cold too. He doesn't know what to do anymore. They can feel that something’s bad is going to happen later. 

“Why do you guys look like you’ve seen dead people?” Kenma asked. 

“Kenma, why did you do that?” Bokuto asked. 

“What is happening to you? It’s just an invite and beside--” Kenma got cut off by Bokuto. 

“Kuroo, is sleeping with Daishou’s girlfriend.” Bokuto said while looking at Kenma’s eyes. Kenma looked like he got splashed by cold water and immediately looked for Kuroo and Hitoka but when he was about to look around it was too late. 

Hitoka, who is now standing on the platform and ready to announce her surprise to Kuroo. Kenma was panicking as well as Bokuto and Akaashi. 

“Thank you all for coming to my graduation party with short notice. I’m sorry for that, the past couple of days was so hard for me being a student at the same time working part time but now, all my efforts have been paid. I got the job I have ever dreamed of and I got you guys here. It feels like training camp again where I met the person who changed my life in the most beautiful way.” Hitoka said while looking at Kuroo everyone was silenced and they can’t wait for Hitoka to announce her pregnancy to Kuroo. All, eyes on her. Waiting for the moment. All of their friends are video taping it while the others are holding confetti party poppers. 

Kenma, Bokuto, and Akaashi started to plan things that Bokuto and Akaashi should be in the entrance where they can stop Daishou from entering the function room. But it was all too late when…

“And I would like to thank Kuroo, my boyfriend for being the best thing that has ever happened to me. I would like you to know that I am ---” Hitoka was cut off when a man suddenly barged into the scene and punched where Kuroo is sitting. 

“Suguru, what are you doing here!?” Nobuyaki yelled. 

“What am I doing here!? Ask your captain who’s been sleeping with my girlfriend! From god damned knows when they started seeing each other!” Daishou held Kuroo's collar and was about to punch him again when. 

“Stop it! You’re hurting him Daishou!” Mika yelled. Enough to get the attention of all including Yachi. “Stop it, you’re hurting him.” she added tears streaming in Mika’s eyes. 

All the people in the function room have been quietly watching them when Kuroo stands up and removes Daishou’s hand from his collar. 

“I’m sorry for this commotion. I have an announcement to make. I love Mika more than I love Hitoka.” Kuroo announced that make all of the team mad at him.

“Are you fucking serious!?” Daishou asked in disbelief. 

“Yes. I’m sorry. Me and Mika have been going out for months while me and Hitoka are still together. I’m sorry if I caused you guys too much trouble.” Kuroo explained while looking down.  
There, Hitoka who was listening and looking at Kuroo. Tears streaming down her face she lets out a small sob. She can’t believe that this is happening. The proof that she has been avoiding has bitten her. Now, she knows the truth. Everyone now knows the truth. 

“I’m sorry Hitoka. I fell out of love.” Kuroo looked her in the eyes. Everyone is looking at them as if they were like shooting a movie. No one stops them. It’s just everyone around them is just silent. They were looking out for Hitoka since they don’t want her to be stressed out much. But, all of them are furiously mad at Kuroo. 

“Seriously, Mika? Him? Out of all people! KUROO TETSUROU!?” Daishou asked Mika in a loud disbelief voice. 

“Please, Daishou. Let me explain.” Mika asked Daishou. Daishou was in tears and started to walk away and then Mika went after him. Not long enough Kuroo followed but Hitoka grabbed his arm and said. “Please, don’t leave me.” Hitoka said in tears but Kuroo just looked at her and removed her grip from his arms. 

“I’m sorry, Hitoka. But, I have to make sure that she’s safe.” Kuroo started to run. Hitoka just looked at Kuroo’s back. 

“OI KUROO!” Kageyama and Hinata yelled at the same time. They were about to run after him when Daichi stopped them and suddenly heard Hitoka break down in tears. 

Everyone is now sad at the moment, everyone is silent. All they can hear is Hitoka’s cry. She was standing there crying, her hands were in her face crying non stop. Kiyoko was about to hug her when she did something that surprised them. 

There, Hitoka kneeled in front of them. 

All the guys in the room were surprised. Hitoka is kneeling directly on the ground and bowing to prostrate oneself while touching its head to the floor.  
“Hitoka/Ya-chan!?” all of them said at the same time. Hitoka is saying sorry to them at the same time asking a favor that they don’t know. But, still. They might have an idea what it is about. 

“PLEASE! PLEASE! I’m begging all of you from the bottom of my heart.” Hitoka cried. 

They watched her begged. Some of the teams are in tears too. They can’t believe that this is happening to their innocent friend. 

“I want you all to do me a favor. Please, keep this baby a secret away from Kuroo. I don’t want him to know that we are having a baby. please! “ Hitoka said, still in the position of dogeza. 

All of them are shocked by Hitoka's favor. But, they can’t blame her from what happened earlier. None of them disagreed in Hitoka's favor. They think that it was for the best. So, they promised her that this secret is safe with them. Kuroo will never know about this. Never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone and Happy new year. 
> 
> I'm sorry if I'm going to upload this on Christmas Day. 1st semester is done and a lot of you is waiting for this chapter. 
> 
> I'm sorry, if you feel like this is crappy chapter. But, I did my best. 
> 
> Thank you for waiting! I love you all so much. 
> 
> Please continue to support OAOA. 
> 
> Also, please pray for me. I'm having colds on Christmas day T-T love you guys. See you on the next update :)


	9. Chapter 9: Regret?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did it. I dumped him. We can be together now, Tetsu-kun. Let’s see each other tomorrow, okay? Don’t worry about me. I’m okay now. I love you.
> 
> Kuroo, smiled and sighs relieved at Mika’s text. Now, that it’s settled. He just needs to wait for Hitoka and talk things out. So, that the break up of them won’t be that ugly. 
> 
> Suddenly the doorbell of his apartment rang. It might be Hitoka so he quickly got up and walked to the door and opened it only to see Tsukishima. 
> 
> “Oh Tsukki, what brings you here? I’m sor—“ Kuroo got cut off by Tsukishima’s rage.

Kuroo is still waiting for Mika’s reply to his text messages. It has been 4 hours since the incident at the restaurant earlier. He just can’t stop thinking about it. 

He lay down on the sofa and stared at the ceilings of their apartment. Hitoka is still not home. It’s obvious that she’ll not be home after what he did to her earlier. 

Yes. He chose Mika over Hitoka. 

He choose the Temptation over True Love. 

He didn’t go back to the restaurant after chasing Mika and Daishou. Instead, he looked for Mika, texted her, called her and went to the places where she might be. 

His cellphone rang. 

It’s from Mika... 

Mika: 

I did it. I dumped him. We can be together now, Tetsu-kun. Let’s see each other tomorrow, okay? Don’t worry about me. I’m okay now. I love you.

Kuroo, smiled and sighs relieved at Mika’s text. Now, that it’s settled. He just needs to wait for Hitoka and talk things out. So, that the break up of them won’t be that ugly. 

Suddenly the doorbell of his apartment rang. It might be Hitoka so he quickly got up and walked to the door and opened it only to see Tsukishima. 

“Oh Tsukki, what brings you here? I’m sor—“ Kuroo got cut off by Tsukishima’s rage.

“YOU KNOW FUCKING DAMN WELL WHY I’M HERE!” Tsukishima grabs Kuroo’s collar and starts yelling at him. 

“YOU BASTARD! HITOKA DON’T DESERVE A JERK LIKE YOU! YOU REALLY DID HER DIRTY! YOU HUMILIATED HER IN FRONT OF US! I SWEAR I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!” He punched Kuroo in the face many times after being stopped by Sugawara and Daichi. 

“KEI, STOP IT! THAT’S ENOUGH!” Daichi yelled while pulling him back away from Kuroo. 

“STOP IT TSUKKI. IT’S NOT WORTH IT.” Suga said and that made Tsukishima calm. Yes, it’s not worth it for Kuroo to get beat up by him. This will not make Kuroo’s senses straight. 

“You’re right, Suga-san. It’s not worth it to kill this bastard. But, I hope some of his little senses might get straight after I beat his face.” Tsukishima sneered at Kuroo’s state now trying to stand up. 

Kuroo knows that he can’t fight back. He knows what he did earlier and he deserves the punches that Tsukishima throws at him earlier. But, yes. Even if he gets beaten up by the others. He’s still choosing, Mika. 

Kuroo touched his lips and looked at his finger. There’s blood on it and he smiled at the three who were in front of him. He clears his throat. 

“Yes. I do deserve this. It’s my fault that I fell out of Love. I’m really sorry about it. It should have ended on good terms but Daishou came and ruined everything.” Kuroo said. 

“What did you say? You’re blaming Daishou for ruining your break up plan with Hitoka? You’re really pathetic.” Daichi said to Kuroo. He really can’t believe Kuroo is using the victim blaming card against them.

“Is Hitoka with you guys? I’m waiting for her and I wanna talk things out for her. You know just the two of us only?” Kuroo asked. 

“No. She’s not with us. Do you really think that she’ll be coming back home to you? You really are that stupid.” Tsukishima eyed Kuroo full of disgust. 

“Then why are you guys here?” Kuroo asked not minding their faces that looked at him full of disgust. 

“We’re here to get Hitoka’s belongings. So, if you’ll excuse us. We have to get her things as soon as possible.” Suga said. The three of them walked past Kuroo and went inside the apartment.

Kuroo, followed them. Tsukishima went inside their bedroom to get Hitoka’s stuff and clothes. 

While Daichi went into the office space and Suga went to the book shelves. 

After Suga finished picking the books that belonged to Hitoka, he went outside to get the boxes. 

There were three boxes, Suga went to give it to Daichi and Tsukishima and they all put the things that belong to Hitoka. 

Yachi doesn't have a lot of things in his apartment, so it really went fast for them to pack the things she owned. 

Kuroo heard how the box got taped up and then he cleared his throat again. 

“If you’ll be seeing Hitoka after this, please tell her that we need to talk.” Kuroo said while his eyes were looking at the ground. 

“Yachi, said that she’s done with you and doesn’t want to do anything with you anymore. You don’t have to talk to each other.” Tsukishima said walking while carrying out the box that has Yachi things on it. 

Kuroo stared at Tsukishima. 

“What do you—“ Kuroo got cut off again. 

“It means that you two are done for good.” Tsukishima said not to look back at Kuroo. 

“It’s true that she said that and she also said that don’t even bother.” Suga said now at the front door ready to leave. 

“Well, those two are not lying. Just do us all a favor, don’t bother her anymore. Don’t call her. Don’t text her. Don’t look for her and most importantly don’t miss her when the time comes that you realize that you made the wrong decision. See you, Kuroo.” Daichi looked at Kuroo with pity and smiled at him a little and that’s how Daichi left the apartment. He didn’t wait for Kuroo’s reply but he knows for sure that he knocked some senses out of Kuroo. 

Meanwhile, after processing what Daichi said. A tear slipped in Kuroo’s cheeks. He’s crying. He still can’t figure it out what the tears are for. He’s feelings are confusing him

He feels empty. But, why?   
He feels lonely. But, why?   
He feels like he needs to look for her, but no. 

He can’t because he now has a chance to be with Mika and he doesn't want to blow this up. 

It’s the girl of his dreams. Is it?

Isn't he supposed to be happy since he and Mika are going to be official now?

Aren’t he supposed to be happy since Yachi and him are no longer together? 

True love is a terrible thing to waste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Guys! Merry Christmas to you and your family.
> 
> I know a lot of you hated Chapter 8. I'm sorry for that. 
> 
> I'll try my best to make it nice. 
> 
> Thank you all my lovely readers for waiting. I love you all so so much.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter 9. love yaaaaaa


End file.
